Disregarded
by Reavus
Summary: Beast Boy's emotional status is quickly deteriorating as the team disregard him. Follow the chromatically differed changeling on an undeniably epic adventure of grand proportions where he finds comfort in the arms of an unlikely individual and fights for their continued happiness.
1. Riddles

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Teen Titans or Teen Titans Go!

* * *

_6 months after the events of Titans Together..._

The alarm rung loudly as it always did in Titans Tower when a dangerous villain was on the loose. The team quickly assembled in the ops room although some would say that Beast Boy certainly took his time.

Robin immediately noticed that Beast Boy was the last Titan to report to the ops room. "You took your time Beast Boy."

"Sorry dude, it's only like..." He quickly glanced at a clock before he continued. "8:30 in the morning."

Beast Boy was promptly smacked by Raven in the back of the head, causing him to stumble forwards a few steps in order to maintain his balance. "Shut it Beast Boy." She said.

Robin quickly dismissed his poor excuse with a sigh before he turned around to find out who was causing a disturbance. After being smacked quite forcefully by Raven and dealing with Robin's lack of patience, Beast Boy felt his temper beginning to flare up.

Cyborg was the first to break the silence. "So... Who is it this time Rob?"

"I don't know. Initial reports aren't very clear so be ready for anything. Titans, go!"

* * *

The team was approaching the warehouse where the disturbance was reported and as usual, Robin charged through the doors with the rest of the team right behind him. The large room was completely encased in a void-like darkness, the light filtering in through the door provided no assistance.

Suddenly 2 spot lights turned on, one pointed at the Titans and another pointed towards the middle of the room. The sudden change in lighting stunned the Titans for a second before they resumed their combat stances around each other and not much longer than a few seconds after that a large projector screen attached to the ceiling in the middle of the room rolled out which immediately garnered the teams attention. The spot light directed towards the middle of the room lit the screen up perfectly.

An image was projected on to the screen from seemingly out of nowhere. It was a slightly low angle shot of a mysterious but clearly male figure which was an overt attempt at making him appear menacing.

His head was bathed in pure darkness, masking his identity whilst leaving his chest exposed as he sat in a simple chair, the only identifiable thing about him so far was the emboldened yellow question mark on his form fitting suit and the black and green design surrounding it.

A loud voice reverberated around the barren warehouse. "Greetings, lesser minded fiends."

Beast Boy immediately groaned and proceeded to facepalm himself at the obvious copycat. The rest of the team looked at him curiously, wondering if he possibly figured out something before they did. He quickly noticed their quizzical looks.

"What guys? Don't you see it?"

They all slowly but rather comically shook their heads simultaneously.

"This guy is clearly a Riddler copycat! He has a giant question mark on his suit and also a god complex to go along with it!" He stated.

Robin turned his head back to the screen, unaffected by Beast Boys realization. Cyborg stifled a laugh and Raven just stood there showing no emotion whatsoever.

Starfire responded. "Please friends, what is a Riddler?" She said in a confused tone.

Robin decided to answer her first. "Not now Star, I'll tell you later."

The loud voice returned. "Now if you peasants are quite finished with your inane interruptions, I'll continue."

"What do you want? Because the only thing we're offering here is a free jail cell!" Shouted Robin.

The figure on the screen laughed out loudly for a few seconds before he responded. "Oh Robin. I don't want much, only for your weak mind to concede victory to me - Kwiz Kid, the greatest intellectual mind in this fair city and quite possibly the entire world!"

"Over my dead body, Kid!" Robin retorted.

Kwiz Kid merely snorted at his expected response. "Yes, yes, we'll get to that part soon. I've rigged 5 bombs that are set to go off in 20 minutes, each in a separate location somewhere in this poor excuse for a city. If you want any hope at finding them before they go off then you'll answer my riddle."

Beast Boy butted in. "Wow, 5 bombs. 5 distractions. 5 Titans. You're so original, and way to copy the Riddler dude!"

"Shut it, peasant!" Kwiz Kid took a breath before continuing. "Now, riddle me this. What occurs once in a minute, twice in a moment and never in one thousand years?"

Starfire jumped for joy and screamed out. "I know! I know! A grizlorf!"

Robin stopped her before she got to excited. "Hold on a minute Star. Let me, Raven and Cyborg handle this."

Beast Boy noticed that he was left out there so he decided to bring it up. "Hey! You forgot about me Rob!"

Before Robin could finish uttering his first word in response to him, Raven levitated Beast Boy in the air and ejected him out the entrance to the warehouse where the team could no longer see him. He promptly landed on on his back, head first against the concrete. It took him a few seconds to get back up but as soon as he did he felt an aching sensation, almost like a head ache but it felt extremely sharp at the back of his head. He tenderly reached a gloved hand to make contact with the aching area which he instantly regretted due to the pain that spiked throughout his body.

Daily abuse from Raven towards Beast Boy was especially common as of late so the rest didn't think too much about it, they figured since Beast Boy never complained that he didn't really mind so they never really had a reason to intervene. Plus she always seemed to be able to get Beast Boy to stop annoying everyone so it was sort of a blessing in disguise for them.

Kwiz Kid took this as a moment to interject. "Tick tock, Titans. Your time is ticking away!"

The team momentarily forgot about Beast Boy and turned their focus back to the screen as they thought about the riddle. After about 30 seconds of the team just standing there in deep thought, Beast Boy managed to stomp his way back in to the room where he proceed to shout out the answer. "M! It's M! There's one M in minute, two M's in moment and not a single M in one thousand years!"

With that said, the rest of the Titans looked towards Beast Boy, each with a shocked look on their faces. The image on the screen suddenly changed to an enhanced map of Jump City with 5 pictures of bombs, each on a different building spread out across the city. The timer was shown at the bottom of the map, if it was to be believed then apparently there was 14 minutes remaining.

Raven, feeling outwitted by Beast Boy (for once), commented on his answer with a smirk. "Only someone as immature as Beast Boy could answer such a childish riddle."

Beast Boy glanced at the screen before staring down Raven and feeling his temper flare up even further to the point where he just wanted to smash her head in the ground to show her how it feels. Wisely deciding to avoid a fight with the half demon, he spoke out. "I'll deal with the bomb at the courthouse." He then walked out of the warehouse and shifted in to one of his innumerable avian forms in order to get to the courthouse quickly.

* * *

Upon arriving at the courthouse, Beast Boy knew that he had enough time to deal with the bomb one way or another so he decided to use caution. After scanning the general area for anyone and coming up empty, he morphed into a brown bear in order to determine what exactly was waiting for him inside the building. He immediately identified the bomb itself which he estimated could easily level the entire building, he also identified 5 different scents, all distinguishably male, unfamiliar to him, hostile and nervous.

_'5 thugs and a bomb. Right. I've got this.'_ Beast Boy thought to himself.

He breached the building as a house fly so that he could remain undetected until he got the drop on them. As you can imagine, there isn't really anywhere you can hide in a courthouse. The bomb was sitting right in front of the judge's bench with all of the lightly armed thugs just relaxing around it as if it couldn't blow up at any second.

He noted that they didn't have any guns. _'Yep, I've definitely got this.'_

He landed on one of the thugs then quickly shifted into a brown bear again, the weight immediately forced the man to the ground and knocked him out cold. Beast Boy took a swipe at another man to his left, knocking him through a bench where he didn't rise from.

One of the men was charging at him with a crowbar which Beast Boy noticed. He responded by shifting back to his human form, sidestepping the blow and using the thugs momentum against him by turning around and kicking him into another bench which he impacted with head first, knocking him out. By turning around, Beast Boy left his back exposed to the other two thugs.

Something blunt and quite hard hit him in the back of the head, right where he was already injured (thanks in no small part to Raven) and he proceeded to fall to the ground. When he hit the ground he transformed into an electric eel and reached out to his attackers leg, at which point he shocked the man into unconsciousness. He morphed back to his human form and saw the last man making a run for the emergency exit. A quick morph to a cheetah and a short sprint to the man enabled Beast Boy to take him out of the equation after ramming him through the emergency exit door itself.

Returning to the bomb with the adrenaline of the fight wearing off, he felt his head injuries from the day coming back to him in full force. Dealing with the pain and disorientation of a possible concussion, he was able to see a timer on the bomb. After reading out that there was only 6 minutes remaining, he heard Kwiz Kid's voice emanating from the bomb.

"Riddle me this, animal, and I'll deactivate the bomb. What is so delicate that saying its name shatters it?"

Beast Boy growled in response as soon as he was called an animal but immediately groaned after hearing the pitiful riddle. "Are you serious, dude? That's easy. Silence."

Upon saying the answer the bomb fizzled, a brief puff of smoke came out of it and the timer went blank along with Beast Boy's expression due to his recent head trauma rendering him unconscious.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I hope you don't read the Teen Titans Go! comics because I sure don't. I have no idea how Kwiz Kid is supposed to behave.


	2. What?

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Teen Titans or Teen Titans Go!

* * *

The team, minus one particularly green member, stood in the ops room recounting their experiences with the bombs that they had to deal with. The entirety of the team were given riddles that none of them could solve so they had to deal with the bombs another way. As expected; Robin and Cyborg disarmed their respective bombs whereas Raven merely contained the blast after she forced it to detonate.

Starfire couldn't risk moving the bomb so she asked for assistance of which only Raven herself could provide in time, since Raven was drained from containing such a large explosion previously, she created a portal that the bomb fell through. It ended up exploding over the Jump City bay where it did no damage.

After a thorough examination of the warehouse where they met Kwiz Kid and all 5 bomb sites, Robin couldn't find anything to trace back to the criminal which frustrated him to no end. They'd just have to wait until he struck again.

Cyborg was the first to bring up Beast Boy. "I wonder how the grass stain dealt with his bomb."

"I don't think he did. I went to the courthouse after I checked all of the other crime scenes. Upon inspection of the bomb, a few key components in its circuitry were completely fried. There must've been a malfunction of some sort." Robin answered.

Starfire jumped in. "Where is friend Beast Boy?"

Starfire was apparently the only one who appeared to be concerned about the status of the teams resident changeling.

As usual, Robin was the first to address Star. "I don't know Star. I'm sure he's okay. He'll come back when he wants to."

"B's probably just down at the arcade or something, he's fine Star." Cyborg added.

Starfire nodded, her concern seemingly being dulled for now. "Friend Robin! You said you would do the telling of what a Riddler is?"

Robin groaned while Cyborg just laughed at his misfortune.

* * *

_'Your skin is green, you have fangs and your ears are pointed.'_

Beast Boy dreamt about his constant abuse at the hands of Raven, clearly it wasn't a pleasant experience. He was truly traumatised from being thrown about and emotionally rejected by the object of his secret and unrequited affections for so long. Being tossed out of windows, shoved aside and constantly ignored for increasingly idiotic reasons filled him with great dread but also a rising amount of rage at the same time.

He stopped trying to annoy her not long after the team returned from their tango with the Brotherhood of Evil but she wouldn't even let him ask her if she'd like more tea or if she wanted to do something with him, she'd just seal his mouth with her dark magic and throw him out of the room.

_'How dare SHE ignore me! All I do is try to get her to feel! I just want to see her laugh! To make her happy! But no... The only thing I do is annoy her by interrupting her reading, meditation or blatant staring sessions at the Boy Wonder.'_

In one of his dreams he was eventually encased in Raven's dark energy and thrown into a wall somewhere in the tower where he was knocked out immediately upon impact. When he blacked out his senses immediately sparked to life because he was actually waking up now.

He awoke quite blearily, he didn't even feel like opening his eyes due to the killer headache he was sporting so he decided to take note of his surroundings by smelling the air. Salt stood stood out at first despite the fact that there wasn't a lot of it. His animal instincts were just naturally more attuned to salt and other such things that animals tend to avoid.

A thick coat of sadness was in the air as well which immediately dulled his headache as his subconscious switched to "hero mode" so that he could better assist who ever was feeling down. Judging from the wetness on his bare chest and the minimal amount of salt he could smell, he accurately assumed that someone had sobbed into him at some point. Upon his analysis of the situation, a number of questions arose to the forefront of his mind.

_'Why was someone crying on me? Where is my shirt? Am I dead?'_

It was only then that he noticed a positive warmth wrapped around his body and a light weight on his chest with warm breath sweeping against his skin every few seconds, sending shivers down his spine.

_'Is someone sleeping with me?'_

He inhaled deeply in order to pick up the persons scent so that he could identify them.

_'Mmm... She smells so sweet, like strawberries.'_

He was shocked by the realisation that a girl was willingly cuddling him. She smelled so very familiar and enticingly feminine but he couldn't quite place her scent. His curiosity was seriously tempting him to open his eyes. With his headache all but forgotten he was just so comfortable in her embrace. No more than a minute later, his curiosity won out as he decided to chance it and open his eyes in order to better examine his surroundings. You wouldn't believe what he saw as soon as his eyes opened.

* * *

Starfire was distressed. Beast Boy had yet to return and it was nearing midnight. Her other friends didn't seem interested in ensuring his safety so she went out in search for him by tracking his Titan communicator with her own. After a few short minutes, she was within a few hundred metres of the courthouse when she found his communicator in a "bin of garbage disposal". With no other leads on the green changeling, she returned to the tower and activated the emergency alarm.

Robin was at the ops room in a matter of seconds with Raven phasing in just a few seconds after. Cyborg got there eventually only to find Raven standing extremely close next to Robin while he was shouting at Starfire for some reason unbeknownst to him.

"Starfire! The emergency alarm is only to be triggered in emergencies! THIS is not an emergency!"

"But friends, Beast Boy has been missing all day and is without his communicator. We have no way of locat-"

Robin interrupted her. "No Star! We have NO reason to believe that he's really missing! When he gets back I'm giving him dish duty for a month because he left his communicator at a crime scene! End of subject. I'm going back to bed, I need to get up early to continue tracking Kwiz Kid."

Starfire flinched as he tossed aside her concerns and turned around to begin walking to his room. Oddly enough, both Starfire and Cyborg saw Raven walk alongside him until the ops room doors closed after them.

Cyborg could see that Starfire was very upset so he moved to comfort her by sitting her down on the couch.

"What happened Star? I couldn't get all of it since Bird Brain over there was busy yapping his mouth off at you. Are you alright?" He said in a caring and very brotherly tone.

She responded in a wavering voice, barely holding back tears. "Thank you for your concern, friend Cyborg. I am feeling most upset because Robin refuses to help me search for friend Beast Boy."

"Search for Beast Boy? Is he still missing?"

She nodded before responding in a calmer. "Yes friend. I have done the locating of his communicator near the courthouse but I could not find any sign of him."

"I'm sure he's fine Star. He's a tough little-"

It was Starfire's turn to interrupt someone. "NO! He is not FINE! He has never done this before! How can you not be concerned about a member of our family?" She said with a gradually rising voice.

Cyborg held his arms up in a very "settle down, Bertha" manner. He spoke up. "Alright, alright Star. You're right. The little green bean has never done this before so listen, I'll help you search for him in the morning when we're both rested and prepared. Right now it's after midnight and we'll never find him by stumbling around in the dark. Is that okay with you?"

She nodded, feeling a little better. "Yes friend, that is most agreeable. I thank you for your future assistance. I wish you the goodest of nights."

"'Night Star, sleep well."

Cyborg returned to the charging station in his quarters knowing full well that he didn't intend on helping Starfire out in the morning. He just hoped that she'd forget all about Beast Boy because he didn't really want to go out searching for him all day when he's probably just run off chasing away his female fans with his "dashing good looks" and "charming personality".

_'Heh, yeah right.'_

* * *

All Beast Boy could see when he opened his eyes was pitch black. Yep. He couldn't see anything at all. Unbelievable. While it's true that he did have much better nocturnal eyesight than most other humans, it did take quite a while for his eyes to completely adjust. After a full minute he could see much more clearly. The ceiling wasn't a very warming sight but it at least confirmed that he was in a room of some description. He glanced to his left and only saw a small table a metre away from the bed with a collapsible metal chair adjoined to it. Glancing to his right this time, he saw a night stand that held a small lamp and an alarm clock on it indicating in a vibrant pink that it was 12:52 AM.

He reached for the lamp, intent on brightening up the room a little bit but he found that he couldn't move his right arm.

_'Oh duh! Silly me.'_

He ever so slightly lifted his head and directed his eyes down to the person resting on pretty much the entirety of his right side. She had a bright pink head of hair, it was down flat and he couldn't actually see her face.

_'Jinx? Why is Jinx sleeping with me? Isn't she a villain... Ohhh she's Kid Flash's girl now. I remember!'_

Lifting his head up a little more, he could make out that she was wearing a gray sweater or hoodie with some very alluring black skinny jeans.

_'Why is she wearing civvies?'_

He noted that there weren't any pillows on the bed (apart from him being used as one) and neither were there any blankets. There was just one sheet over the double sized mattress itself.

Despite the fact that it was extremely pleasuring to have a beautiful woman snuggling up with him, he knew he had to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible so he called her name softly as he gently shook her so that she'd wake up. She groggily responded by holding him tighter and quietly muttered a single word as she rubbed herself against his chest.

"What?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** And there we are. The first two chapters. I guess I'll publish the story then add this chapter later to make it look like I plan to update this regularly (which I will, of course).


	3. Lost

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Teen Titans or Teen Titans Go!

* * *

Beast Boy chuckled at Jinx's sleep induced stupor, causing her to moan and rub herself against him again.

"Stop moving, Beast Boy." She slurred.

Beast Boy decided to finish waking her up. "As much as I love having a beautiful woman such as yourself snuggling with me, Jinx, I need to know what happened."

Jinx immediately tensed up like a deer caught in headlights, suddenly becoming aware of the harrowing situation she's found herself in. She made to pull away from him but for some reason he resisted and held her in place against him.

"I didn't say you had to get up, we just need to talk."

_'Duuude! What did I just do?'_

He was really shocked at how natural it was for him to stop her from getting up but he quickly got over it as he remembered that Jinx was upset about something. Being the kind and helpful soul he is, he enquired as to why she was distraught.

"Jinx, what's got you so upset?" He said with as much care as he could muster.

Those few simple words caused her to breakdown and sob as she leaned into his chest again. Beast Boy found himself rubbing her back with his left hand in a desperate attempt to comfort her. Her form moulded perfectly against his own which he tried to keep from thinking about since he knew she already had a boyfriend and she also needed help right now.

After one or two minutes of her sobbing loudly and proudly into his chest, he spoke. "Shhh, it's okay Jinx. I'm here."

She didn't know why she felt so safe in his embrace or why his voice calmed her down so much but she was very grateful. Slowly but surely, she stopped crying altogether and just laid with him, revelling in his warmth.

Noting that she calmed down, he stopped rubbing her back and let his hand rest on her waist instead.

She spoke for the first time. "W...Why did you stop?" She tensed up once again as she realized she overstepped a boundary there.

Beast Boy sensed this and he grinned widely since she couldn't see him with her head on his chest. "It's okay Jinx, don't worry. So are you going to tell me why you're so upset or what?"

She relaxed into him once more, just barely holding in her tears as she thought about it.

"Kid F... Flash he... I... I left him."

Beast Boy immediately felt sorry for her. "Why'd you leave him? I know he's a bit of an ass but surely..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"He... He's a pervert. He kept pressuring me for... Sex. He constantly groped me when he knew that I wasn't... Ready." She started crying quietly into his chest once again.

It was Beast Boy's turn to attempt to stand up, this time in a fit of rage, but Jinx held him down. "P... Please stay Beast Boy."

Momentarily pacified, Beast Boy settled back into the bed as he spoke. "That idiot! How dare he violate you like that! That conniving asshat! When I get my hands on his filthy neck..."

A realisation dawned upon him which further calmed him down. "But why are you so upset about leaving him? Shouldn't you be happy?"

Jinx sighed, the warm breath against his skin sending yet another shiver down his spine. "You don't understand, Beast Boy. I thought that I lo... Loved him. He was the first person to ever believe in me. I know now that he's an asshat but he was my asshat."

"I'm sorry Jinx. I really don't know what to say apart from the fact that I'm here for you, as are the rest of the Titans."

"That's the thing... The only reason I am a Titan is because of... Him. I didn't even tell him that I left, I just had to get away. The Titans won't take me in... I have nowhere to go. I have nothing else. I feel so lost right now." She intoned.

Beast Boy felt for her, he really did. He knew what it was like to not have anything to call yours, to not belong anywhere.

_'I always thought she was pretty and strong, heck - she was the leader of a team of super villains! I didn't know she could be so vulnerable like this.'_

"Jinx... I'll always be here for you, even if the other Titans aren't. I understand exactly how you feel, trust me." He said with great care.

She felt relieved that Beast Boy was so understanding and kind - she wouldn't have expected it from the renown jokester but she definitely misjudged him. She nodded against his chest to convey her understanding to him.

They settled into a comfortable silence, both well aware that they shouldn't be together like this, neither of them particularly caring. They started drifting off to sleep while wrapped in each others embrace.

_'He called me beautiful...'_

_'I'll just ask her about what happened at the courthouse when we wake up...'_

* * *

It was morning yet again in Jump City. Much to Cyborg's disdain, the young princess didn't let up about searching for Beast Boy.

"Please friend Cyborg. I am as you say, having the hunch about this. Something has happened to friend Beast Boy." She begged him for what seemed to be the hundredth time that morning.

"Star! For the last time... I mean, for the the last time AGAIN - no! If he had run into any trouble he would've told us!" Argued Cyborg.

She didn't have any other options left. She could only resort to using her backup plan. This plan would only be used in the most serious of emergencies. She made "the face".

Cyborg flinched. "No!"

She kept at it.

"Star, I said no and I mean it!"

She still kept going, putting her hands together right below here chin and even pouting for maximum effect. Cyborg couldn't force himself to walk or even turn away - she was just so adorable.

"... Fine."

She pulled him into one of her infamous bone crushing, or in this case, metal denting hugs. "Oh thank you muchly, friend Cyborg!"

* * *

Cyborg, using his cybernetic half, was scanning through camera logs of the cameras located around the courthouse around the time Beast Boy entered. Starfire just sat back and waited patiently.

"Star, I've got something, look." He rolled up the video on the main screen of the ops room for her to see.

None of the cameras were angled far enough to show the emergency exit and they were video only but you could see a slim, feminine figure with her gray hood up. She was wearing some very black form fitting jeans.

"I don't understand friend, what does she have to do with Beast Boy's disappearance."

"Just keep watching her, Star."

The figure was walking along the sidewalk until she came along the side of the courthouse, something happened that made her suddenly look to her right at the courthouse and jump back in shock.

Starfire tore her eyes away from the screen to give Cyborg an inquisitive look. "What did she see?"

"That's the thing Star, I don't know. None of the cameras gave a good view but from what I can tell, she was looking at one of the emergency exits. Something must've happened."

"Who is she?"

"There isn't enough of her face shown to run facial recognition scans and the video quality is so bad that even if we could, it wouldn't work."

Cyborg fast forwarded the video a little bit to the next part. You could see the same slim figure walk towards the emergency exit and it was a safe bet that she entered the courthouse since she returned out of the same exit only moments later, dragging an unconscious changeling with her.

"I tracked her taking Beast Boy into the sewers. I have no way of knowing where she went after that." Cyborg shrugged and scratched the back of his neck to indicate that he didn't know what more he could do.

"Friend Beast Boy has been kidnapped! We must warn the others and begin searching the sewers at once!" Exclaimed Starfire.

Before Cyborg could get another word in, Starfire picked him up and carried him through the halls to Robin's office.

_'Great, now I'll be sifting through the sewers all day.'_

* * *

Jinx woke up first this time, feeling extremely peaceful and even happy. It was wonderful, really. She then recalled her emotional talk with Beast Boy not so long ago.

_'He's so considerate. A lot more than Wally was. I wonder if he has a girlfr-'_

She interrupted her own thought, not liking where it was going. _'No! Don't think like that!'_

_'He might be right though. I am a Titan now, I guess. They can't kick me off just because I'm not with Wally anymore.'_

Without turning her head, she looked at her alarm clock. It was 11:46 AM. Needless to say, she was shocked. Not because of the time but because of the fact that she didn't have to turn her head to see the time. Her senses suddenly came alive and she felt a warm and quite masculine presence against her back. She turned the lamp near the alarm clock on then lifted her head and turned it slightly so that she could check on Beast Boy.

_'Oh...'_

They were entwined together in a rather intimate spooning position. Blushing like crazy, Jinx gently lifted Beast Boy's arm off her stomach as she stood up. Instantly she felt a bone chilling coldness sweep through her body which made it very difficult to not get back into bed with him. She took a moment to stretch then decided to walk around to the other side of the bed so that she could check the bandage that she applied to the back of Beast Boy's head.

_'Good! The bleeding has stopped. I guess I can take it off now.'_

She quietly removed the bandage and walked back around, at which point she took a minute to admire Beast Boy's sleeping form.

_'You'd figure he'd snore like crazy but he doesn't even make a sound. He looks so serious while he's sleeping.'_

Of course this lead to her admiring other parts of his body such as his "cute" pointed ears and his chiseled abs which he had no doubt gained from his numerous years as a crime fighter. His green skin, surprisingly enough, didn't turn Jinx off. She was quite pale herself, if anything you could say that she was gray skinned.

_'He's grown quite a lot since I last saw him, he's as tall as I am now. Fantastic. I'm checking Beast Boy out. Way to go Jinx.'_

She decided to end her staring session once and for all by calling out his name. "Beast Boy."

Still sleeping, he responded in a low tone. "Gimme 5 more minutes mom."

Jinx giggled at his response which caused his ears to twitch and a slight smile to come to his face.

"Greenie, get up!" She said it louder that time, punching his arm lightly in the process.

He jerked awake, his eyes opening instantly.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'll read my chapters completely through before I post them from now on; I've had to go back and correct 3 or 4 typos per chapter so far.


	4. The Date

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Teen Titans or Teen Titans Go!

* * *

Robin was thinking about the events of last night, well, technically the events that occurred earlier in the morning. He was disappointed that he got angry and sort of yelled at Starfire - she was just worried about a member of the team, albeit the most useless and annoying one; he's a member nonetheless. Even though Robin wouldn't admit it to himself, he was in actuality extremely jealous of Beast Boy getting all of Starfire's attention, he always went to the mall with her, especially so as of late.

The thing that really shocked Robin about earlier wasn't that he upset his not-so-secret love but it was something strange that Raven did.

* * *

_Robin turned another corner with Raven at his side. He was of course curious as to why she was following him seeing as though her room was pretty much in the opposite direction of his. She was oddly silent during his confrontation with Starfire, maybe she wanted to talk to him about something. He turned his head to the side to look at Raven only to find that she was already looking at him, which was slightly disturbing, especially so since her hood was up._

_They were outside of his bedroom, the door had yet to open when she spoke. __"Robin?"_

_"What's up Raven?"_

_She took a deep breath before answering. "I know of a restaurant that's recently opened. It's small and serves excellent food." She paused in order to gauge his reaction so far. Robin figured that Raven was never one to beat around the bush so he was confused about their current situation. All Raven could tell was that he looked and felt bewildered so she continued._

_"Would you like to... Would you like to go... Some time?"_

_He was still confused. "Uhm... Sure? Where is it?"_

_Raven smiled, not that he could see it with her hood up in a dimly lit hallway. "It's on Tower Avenue, you can't miss it."_

_Suddenly it clicked in his mind. Raven was trying to help him make amends with Starfire! He swelled with immense gratitude and hope, Raven was such a good **friend**._

_He smiled back at her. "Of course! That's a great idea! I'll make sure to tell Starfire."_

_Raven was baffled, it took her a moment to collect her thoughts. 'Surely he doesn't want to be so direct? He'd break her heart.'_

_"Are you sure you want to be so straight forward?" She asked warily._

_Robin thought about it for a moment. "You're right. I should make it a surprise or better yet - you could tell her." Robin thought that it'd make it more romantic._

_It was Raven's turn to think. 'I guess... She wouldn't be angry at him but rather me. I suppose it's only fair for me to tell her.'_

_"Okay Robin. I'll tell her when we she has time."_

_"Good! What time should it be at?"_

_Raven smiled again. "Is 4:00 PM okay with you?"_

_"It's perfect. Should I just wait outside the restaurant at 4 then?" Robin was getting excited just thinking about it._

_She nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. Good night, Robin." She phased through to her bedroom feeling like she was about to burst from happiness. __'He likes me! He likes me!'_

_Her powers went off and snapped something in the background but she didn't care, she just crashed into her bed and called it a night._

* * *

Robin was struck from his thoughts as he saw a very familiar and very welcome Tamaranean enter his office with a certain half man, half robot right behind her.

"Friend Robin! We have news on Beast Boy!"

* * *

Beast Boy flashed a toothy grin at Jinx. "Hey beautiful."

Jinx beamed at him before she lightly punched his arm again and sat down on the bed near him. "Stop it, that's the second time you've called me that. If you keep saying it I might just follow you home!"

Immediately his grinned disappeared and he adopted a rather stoic look. Jinx's brows furrowed as she was afraid that she said something inappropriate. Beast Boy was extremely experienced in reading body language and smelling pheromones thanks to his animalistic side so he knew straight away that she was hurt by his response.

"Oh no, Jinx. I'm sorry, I was only getting serious because you reminded me of something."

Upon hearing what he said, her brows took on a very aggressive-inquisitive look that seemed to convey a message along the lines of "tell me what or I'll smash your face in." Beast Boy had seen that particular look many times on Raven... He visibly flinched and closed his eyes tight, subconsciously anticipating a blow to his body.

It was Jinx's turn to apologize even though she didn't understand why he reacted that way. She didn't think words would be enough this time so she gently reached out and caressed the side of his face.

_'Oh my god! He's purring!'_ She nearly laughed at hearing him purr but she restrained herself.

After a minute or so he opened his eyes again and stared into hers.

_'Her eyes are so... So... Feline.'_ Although he would never admit it, her cat-like eyes and agility excited him.

Jinx removed her hand which caused him to snap back to reality. Still laying on his side, he edged slightly backwards to generate more space between them.

Deciding to prevent any awkward silences from arising, he took the initiative. "Uh... Mmmhm... Right. You mentioned following me home. I was just thinking about where you might be living now and where we are right now? And where is my shirt?"

Jinx grinned widely at this. "Sorry." She wasn't. "I was just walking by when I saw you ram someone through the emergency door at the courthouse so I went in to see if you needed help. You were unconscious and the back of your head was bleeding so I took you back here to... Check you out. I took your shirt off to see if there were any other injuries, I hope you don't mind."

Beast Boy smiled, clearly finding her answer acceptable. "I don't mind at all. But you still haven't told me where here is."

"It's my last safe house, it's near the docks. This small room is literally all I have left. All of my other safe houses were shared with the H.I.V.E. Five so I couldn't use those."

Beast Boy hesitated for a moment before saying what he said next. "And... Why were you, uhm... Sleeping with me?"

Jinx grinned again, clearly not too embarrassed about it any more.

_'Wow... Raven would just blush and hide away in that damnable cloak of hers then teleport away, or on second thought, she'd smack me for asking such a stupid question. Jinx is so much cooler than her! Wait... Why am I comparing Raven and Jinx?'_

She spoke. "Well, this small room is all I have, as is this bed. It wouldn't be right to let you stay on the ground with your head bleeding all over the place and I really wanted to sleep comfortably for once." Leaning over across the bed, she opened her night stand's drawer then pulled out his shirt and handed it to him.

Beast Boy could only stare at her as she leaned over. Since she was still sitting on the bed he only had a moment to look at her upper assets. He silently thanked any and all gods that her hoodie was very form fitting so it showed off said assets quite well.

He nodded in thanks before looking back up in here eyes. _'She's so beautiful.'_

Jinx wasn't an idiot; she could practically feel his eyes on her. Normally she'd just toss a hex at the pervert who was staring her down but Beast Boy was different. She actually felt pleased that she was worthy in his eyes.

_'His eyes... I could get lost in those emerald orbs forever. Look at me getting all romantic!'_ Jinx giggled once again as soon as she finished that thought.

He marveled at that wonderful sound leaving her mouth, smiling broadly at her. "What's so funny?"

"Oh you know, things."

Beast Boy reorientated himself so he was no longer laying down, but rather, sitting next to her on the edge of the bed. "Well then! I've got a lot of good jokes for you later but first, would it be okay if I asked a few more questions?"

"Of course it would!" She said quite giddily.

He was ecstatic that she was so happy around him, especially since she was feeling so down a while ago. Finally he seemed to be doing something right.

* * *

Robin was examining the video provided by Cyborg when he concluded that Beast Boy was indeed kidnapped. He ordered the team to cancel all current plans and to scour the sewers for any sign of him. Although the team came to an unspoken agreement a long time ago that Beast Boy was their weakest link, they still needed to be at full strength in case multiple villains attacked one after another or even together.

Cyborg was the only team member that openly complained, in fact, he complained the entire time as he was trudging through the murky sewage waters. "Awww man, this was the last place I wanted to be today!"

Raven was inwardly outraged at Beast Boy for getting captured and ruining her "date" with Robin. She channeled her anger into the effort it took to find Beast Boy. The sooner she found him, the sooner she could teleport him to a dimension where everything is made out of meat and then she could tell Starfire about the date and officially claim Robin as her own.

The team was split up so they could search different sections of the sewage system; looking for any secret passages or any sign of Beast Boy or the girl.

After about 30 minutes of aimless (and in Raven's opinion, pointless) searching, Raven received a call on her communicator from Robin that she immediately answered.

"Raven, I couldn't wait. I just told Starfire about the date today."

Raven stopped moving upon hearing the news and focused solely on her communicator. "How did she take the news?"

"She was so excited! I couldn't believe it. I told her that we might not be able to do it until we find Beast Boy but she understood and was okay with it."

"She was... Happy? Why on Earth would she be happy about that?"

Robin was confused yet again, he arched his brow, feeling slightly offended. "Why wouldn't she be?"

Raven was beginning to get frustrated. "Because you're going on a date with ME! NOT her!"

Now Robin froze, staring at his communicator as he figured it out. "You asked if I wanted to go to Rocko's Den... I assumed you were helping me apologize to Starfire. Oh wow, Raven. You... You asked me out on a date?" When Raven didn't respond, he was getting a little worried. "Raven?"

"Let's find Beast Boy and forget this ever happened" She said as stoically as possible, after which she ended the call.

Robin stood there simply dumbfounded. He had no idea how to handle the situation with Raven. He just wanted to find Beast Boy and take Starfire out to that restaurant.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I had to do some thinking for this chapter. I'm no longer one chapter ahead of schedule so future updates might be delayed. Check out The Return of Wanyama by BartWLewis if you get some time.


	5. Homecoming

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Teen Titans or Teen Titans Go!

* * *

Jinx subconsciously shifted herself slightly closer to Beast Boy, she was now only a couple inches away from making shoulder contact with him which he didn't seem to notice, or if he did; he didn't care.

He looked around the room, trying to think of what he should ask her. He looked down and saw his green arms and chuckled. "Ahh, maybe I should put my shirt on first?"

Jinx rolled her eyes and smiled. She was surprised that she didn't really notice he was still shirtless. After a few seconds of struggling to put his shirt on, he rummaged through his pockets with the aim of finding his communicator, only, it wasn't in his pockets. "Dude! What happened to my communicator? I never lose it!"

She put on a face of regret as soon as he finished the question. "Sorry Beast Boy. I didn't want anyone to find me, particularly Kid Flash. I noticed that you had it when I picked you up so I threw it in the trash somewhere near the warehouse as I was taking you here."

Beast Boy wasn't mad at all, he understood that she was feeling down and didn't want to be found.

"So that's also why you probably didn't drop me off at the tower. Okay. Why didn't you just drop me off at the hospital or something?"

Jinx noticed that he didn't look angry and his voice was even softer than normal so she flashed him a small smile in appreciation before answering with a smirk on her face.

"The hospital was on the other side of town Beast Boy. I wasn't going to drag your green butt all the way there."

Beast Boy laughed lightly while reaching to scratch the back of his head. Jinx reached over and slapped his hand away before he hurt himself.

"Ow! That hurt!" He said, clearly it didn't. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because, dopey, you took a mean blow to the back of your head, you shouldn't be touching it!" She looked serious but it was clear that she was just looking out for him.

_'She cares about me? What happened to the bad ass Jinx that whooped my butt back when we didn't even know about Slade?'_

He decided to test his theory. "You should've left me where I was, I'm sure the team would've came back for me."

She jokingly scoffed. "What? And leave you unconscious with a head injury near the same bunch of criminals that you just finishing knocking out?"

_'Yeah. She cares.'_

* * *

Cyborg called Robin on his communicator for what seemed to the thousandth time. "ROBIN! We've been walking around the sewers for like 3 hours now man! Come on! We have no idea where we're supposed to be lookin', Beast Boy could be anywhere! We've spent so much time shuffling around down here that we've missed brunch AND lunch!"

Truth be told, Cyborg wouldn't have been able to stomach eating any food in his current state, sifting around through a sewerage isn't really conducive towards increasing someone's appetite. He'd have to steam wash his metallic parts twice over then wax and polish before he'd even be able to think about inhaling a strip of bacon through his vacuum-like mouth without feeling sick.

"And we'll stay down here until we find any sign of Beast Boy!" Shouted Robin. He was becoming annoyed with Cyborg's persistence, although it was expected, being a Titan and all - Titans never give up. Well, some times they do. Raven had actually given up an hour ago, she informed her leader that she desperately needed to meditate or else she'd risk destroying the streets above her, she wasn't given permission by the boy wonder to leave but he let it slide just this once. Starfire was still searching with great fervor, she didn't want to let her friend, one whom she considered a brother, down.

It's true that Starfire was missing her "brother" a great deal. He was the only other person who always went to great lengths to ensure that others around him were happy. She was discouraged when he suddenly started avoided Raven like the plague but her mood improved greatly when he always accepted her near daily offers of going to the mall.

It was only a few minutes after Cyborg last complained when the Titan alert went off and Robin recalled everyone to the surface. It was Raven's duty as a Titan to protect the city so she was commanded to head towards the crime scene. Robin was riding the R-Cycle and Starfire carried Cyborg since he didn't bring the T-Car due to the fact that sewer diving wouldn't leave the T-Car looking very pretty. Robin briefed everyone on the way.

"Alright, it looks like Cinderblock is on the loose. He's rampaging wildly downtown." He stated.

Everyone on the team knew that any time they fought Cinderblock, Overload or Plasmus, Robin got extremely stressed and went on another period of Slade obsession to the point were he only came out of his office for the bare essentials until someone (usually Starfire) snapped him out of it. They didn't say anything in response to the news about Cinderblock in the hopes that they could avoid another such period.

Robin continued. "We all know that Cinderblock never breaks out of prison without help. This is clearly planned."

At that moment in time Starfire, Cyborg and Raven all thought along the same lines. _'Please don't mention Slade!'_

"Only one person we know of that's still active could possibly be behind this."

_'Please don't think it's Slade!'_

He gritted his teeth before he spoke in a deadly voice as he does virtually every single time he says a villains name. "Kwiz Kid!"

The team let out a huge sigh of relief.

* * *

"Listen Jinx, I should really be getting back to the rest of the team. They're probably worried sick about me." Beast Boy lied. He knew the team could probably function even better without him getting in the way and the way they've been treating him these past few months would seem to indicate that they'd prefer it to be that way as well. He'd rather sit there and get to know Jinx but he knew he had an obligation to his team and to the city.

Jinx was visibly distraught at the sudden change in topic, she looked like she was on the verge of tears once more.

Beast Boy desperately wanted to help her, she is a Titan after all. Titans look after each other. 'Ugh,_ girls! Happy or sad? Make up your mind!'_

"Oh... Okay, Beast Boy." She said whilst looking downcast.

He sat there, not knowing what to say and not quite liking this new and previously unseen side of Jinx and then it came to him; he had an epiphany - it was so blindingly obvious that he didn't know how he had missed it before.

He reached over and affectionately took her right hand in his left before speaking. "Y'know, you can always come back with me. You're still a Titan so I'm sure the others would be happy to help you out; and who knows - maybe you could become a permanent member of the te-OOF!"

Jinx tackled Beast Boy on to the bed and hugged him for all he was worth. He took her response as a yes and he was greatly excited at the prospect of having a new friend whom he could spend his time with but he reaaally needed to breathe now.

"Jinx! Need... Air!" He said whilst gasping for air.

She pulled back away from him, hardly containing the sudden urge to kiss him. Without warning, she gripped one of his hands and pulled him through her rooms door into a rather small and dusty looking office. The windows there were so covered in grime that you couldn't see out of them. Another few seconds and they were out in the open on a clearly abandoned section of the docks.

He couldn't wait to get back to the tower now that he was bringing Jinx with him so he shifted into a pterosaur, namely a quetzalcoatlus, and grabbed her without warning then flew towards the tower which she yelped in response at but eventually she settled into his grip and found herself feeling incredibly safe even though she was dangling hundreds of metres up in the air.

* * *

Robin called his team back to regroup so they could discuss battle tactics; they were being beaten and bruised by the lumbering brute. Without Beast Boy they had no way to easily knock him down so they couldn't go on the offensive in order to pummel him in to submission as they normally do.

The Titans leader spoke up. "Cinderblock isn't going down like this guys. Raven - I know it drains you but it's our best option at this point, throw every car you can get your powers on at him. You can knock him down if you do it fast enough. Me, Cyborg and Starfire will throw everything we've got at him when he's down. Titans, go!"

The team fell into their assigned roles perfectly. Although it took much longer without Beast Boy, they emerged victorious. Raven could barely levitate herself after throwing so many abandoned cars at the concrete giant so she got on the R-Cycle with Robin to head back to the tower whereas Starfire was carrying Cyborg once again. Needless to say, things were fairly awkward with Raven being in such a close proximity to Robin. She was just grateful that her powers were too exhausted to blow anything up.

Eventually they made it back to the tower where they commented on the fight as they all headed to the ops room together to take a break and get some much needed food.

"Friend Beast Boy's assistance would've been most invaluable. We should return to searching for him as soon as possible. I do not feel very much like a good friend right now." Starfire said.

Cyborg patted her on the back, attempting to comfort her. "Who would've thought that Beast Boy could save us from gettin' our butts whooped like that."

"I certainly didn't." Raven intoned.

Robin nodded in agreement with Raven as he spoke. "With a little more training, we'll be able to compensate for his loss. Heck, we could even replace him."

Raven didn't cherish the thought of losing or even replacing Beast Boy but she had to maintain appearances. She spoke as the team were coming up to the ops room doors. "Finding a suitable replacement wouldn't be difficult."

Starfire scowled at her two friends for thinking such things. "Friend Beast Boy is a valuable member of our team and more importantly he is a member of our family! He can never be replaced!"

The doors opened.

* * *

Beast Boy's ears twitched as his enhanced hearing picked up what Starfire said beyond the ops room doors. He had enough common sense to work out what they were talking about. His grip on his controller immediately intensified and he stopped moving his thumbs all together. Beast Boy and Jinx had been playing a few games whilst waiting for the rest of the team to return.

"Greenie? Why'd you stop moving? I'm beating you left, right and centre!" Shouted Jinx, obviously referring to the video game that they were playing, too focused on the game to notice the doors opening.

"BEAST BOY!" Screamed Starfire as she flew in to give him a bone crushing hug.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I take constructive criticism seriously, in fact, I'm very grateful for it. I've gone back and made various minor changes to Raven's lines.


	6. The Journal pt 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Teen Titans or Teen Titans Go!

* * *

Beast Boy dropped his controller as the air from his lungs was forcefully ejected. He didn't even struggle against the hug due to the fact that he was seething with a volatile mix of anger, desperation, rejection and loneliness. Robin, Cyborg and Raven walked towards the other three at their own pace, still trying to figure out why Jinx was there.

Raven's empathic senses reached out so that she could help determine if Jinx's appearance in the tower was a good or bad thing but she didn't expect Beast Boy to be projecting an onslaught of emotions - she visibly flinched and she immediately cut off her senses. Thankfully no one noticed her flinch since they were all focused on Beast Boy and Jinx.

Beast Boy had been crushed in Starfire's embrace for only a few seconds before Jinx tried to help him out, she wanted to be the only one to touch Beast Boy. "Starfire! You're hurting him!"

Starfire quickly dropped Beast Boy and apologised. "Oh I am truly sorry, Friend Beast Boy! Please forgive me, it is just most glorious to find you safe and the sound!"

He rubbed his arms and shrugged with forced a smile on his face to let her know that he was fine before she turned to Jinx with a gleam in her eye.

Jinx started backing up slowly. "No, no, no - don't you da-UGH"

It was her turn to be "hugged".

"Oh friend Jinx, I am very happy to see you again!" Luckily for the rather unlucky heroine, Starfire released her iron grip on her almost straight away.

"It's nice to see you too." She looked past Starfire only to find that Beast Boy was gone. She'd have to ask about Beast Boy later since Robin was approaching her.

_'Oh great, the walking traffic light is going to want to play 50 questions.'_

Robin held his hand out for Jinx to shake which she did. "Hey Jinx. I didn't expect to see you here. I don't mean to sound rude by why exactly are you here? Is Kid Flash alright?"

"Hey Traffic Light, yesterday I didn't expect to find myself here either yet here I am, all thanks to Beast Boy." She said with a smirk, cleverly leaving the question about Kid Flash unanswered.

Robin was too shocked to pick up that she didn't answer his last question. "I am not a traffic light! Why do people keep saying that?"

"Then why do you dress like one and tell people to go all the time?" She rebutted as she put her hands on here hips and tilted her head slightly for comedic effect.

The embarrassment etched on Robin's face caused Cyborg to burst out laughing which made him lean forward as he bellowed, putting a cybernetic hand on Robin's shoulder to balance himself out. Starfire simply looked confused as she always did when a human joke was made, Raven was as impassive as ever. After Cyborg settled down, Robin's stance became rigid and he began the dreaded "interrogation".

"Thanks to Beast Boy? We we spent all this morning look for him in the sewers! Where was he?"

Jinx signed, clearly not in the mood for this. "I was wondering why you all smelled like death. I found him unconscious in the courthouse so I took him back to my safe house to look after him."

Robin pieced it together. Jinx was the one who "kidnapped" Beast Boy, he should've realized it just from the clothes she was wearing.

"So you were the person we saw dragging him away... Why don't you smell like you were in the sewers?"

Jinx laughed at Robin's question. She didn't want to reveal the location of her safe house by telling him that she was only in the sewers for a minute or two at most before she returned to the surface with Beast Boy so she lied. "Ever heard of a shower?"

* * *

Beast Boy fled the scene in the ops room before he broke down in front of everyone. Thankfully they didn't notice that he slipped away to the limited comfort of his room. He needed to deal with his raging torrent of emotions so he did what he always did. He went to his desk and opened a secret panel where he found a green medium sized journal, he proceeded to open it. He didn't know why he thought using a journal in such a way would help but it did. He'd been writing in this particular journal ever since his early days in the Doom Patrol.

None of the entries were dated and each of them were separated by a single line. Each entry detailed the circumstances of each time he was emotionally hurt, minor and major occurrences alike. He started skimming through each page only reading an entry or two before he turned to the next page. His hand writing was always perfect thanks to his flawless hand-eye coordination which was another aspect of his life that he accredited to the animal inside of him.

_"Today Steve told me to change in to some kind of big dinosaur but I couldn't do it no matter how hard I tried, it hurt too much. He kept yelling at me for not being able to do it, he said that I was weak and useless, that I didn't belong in the Doom Patrol or anywhere else."_

Many entries throughout the entire journal were slightly smudged which was clearly because of tears being absorbed through the page and warping the ink as he was writing them.

_"Larry swapped my tofu dogs with real hot dogs. I spent the next hour throwing up. Rita was the only one who didn't laugh at me."_

_"We tracked the Brain and Monsieur Mallah to some place in Spain. I was supposed to distract the ape while they dealt with the base defenses and henchmen but during our fight he distracted me by pointing behind me which made me turn around, nothing was there but a second later he knocked me me out cold. Steve was mad that I gave Mallah a chance to escape, he said I was stupid and that I needed to try harder and to focus. I heard Cliff tell Steve later that I don't belong on the team."_

He continued reading as many entries as he could, he figured that by dealing with the pain and putting it in its place that he'd come out stronger and in a way it was true.

_"The Brotherhood of Evil escaped today because of me. The others were delayed by General Immortus and his army, Steve ordered me to go on without them. I found Mallah and I managed to beat him but the Brain had tricked the others in to a trap. I had to make a choice; stop the Brain or save the team. I chose the team. Steve said that I was a useless fool and he was going to kick me off the team for letting the Brotherhood escape. He's right. I'm useless. The next day I packed my things and left."_

You could tell from the amount of smeared ink in that entry that he felt completely destroyed.

_"None of the hotels will let me stay for a night. I'm just a green, diseased freak to them. I'll just sleep in a tree again and try Jump City tomorrow."_

From then on all of the entries involve the Titans.

* * *

Robin continued his questioning. "Why are you here?"

"Beast Boy asked me to come stay at the tower for a while."

"Why?"

"Because I was feeling down and I needed a place to stay."

"Why?"

She figured it was now or never. "Because... I left Kid Flash."

Without hesitation, Robin asked the same question once again. "Why?"

Jinx nearly laughed at his audacity. "Are you serious?"

He had to think about what she had meant so it took a few seconds for him to reply but eventually his stance reverted back to a more lucid, softer one. A look of regret creeped on to his face. "Oh. I'm sorry Jinx. I just get so worked up in finding answers sometimes so I... Yeah."

Cyborg commented with a grin. "We call it his detective mode."

"Yes friend Jinx, he did not mean to be intrusive. It is not his fault. He enters the mode of the detective for prolonged periods of time when ever Sla-"

Cyborg put a hand around her mouth, silencing her before she set Robin off on another Slade rampage. Cyborg acted like nothing was wrong. "Well you're welcome to stay here as long as you want. Isn't that right, Starfire?"

Raven lifted an eyebrow, she was inwardly grateful that Cyborg stopped Starfire from mentioning you know who.

"Oh yes! It would be most glorious if we could perform the braiding maneuvers upon each others hair and perhaps we could go to the mall of shopping together or even do the painting of the nails!" Starfire was floating in the air from an overload of excitement, she would finally have another person to have girl time with.

Jinx put on a false smile, she definitely wasn't going to do any of those things with Starfire but she definitely needed some clothes so maybe she'd take her up on the mall offer. _'I should find Beast Boy and ask him what's wrong before I go shopping... He got all upset when the others came in. I wonder why.'_

"Sure Star. May I call you Star?"

She nodded. "Of course you may! On my home planet of Tamaran my k'norfka often called me Kori whenever we were in an informal setting."

"Maybe we can go to the mall later, I'm going to need some clothes. I just need to talk to Beast Boy really quickly."

* * *

Jinx was wandering aimlessly through the towers hallways, trying to find Beast Boy's room. _'Damnit! What was I thinking? I haven't been in this place for like 2 years now. This is ridiculous.' _She had just passed Cyborg's room so she figured that Beast Boy's room couldn't have been far. _'I never got to see what his room looked like back when I was with the H.I.V.E Five. I hope he'll let me inside.'_

She was so lost in thought about what could have possibly been wrong with Beast Boy that she almost passed his room. The doors nameplate read "Beast Boy".

She knocked and waited. There was no response.

She knocked harder this time while speaking fairly loudly. "Beast Boy. Are you in there?" Still no response.

"I'm coming in Beast Boy. You hear me?"

Upon not getting a response for the third and final time she opened the door and warily stepped in.

She saw Beast Boy asleep at his desk. Her first thoughts were that his room was entirely way too messy but she looked over it all very carefully and slowly but surely came to a completely different conclusion.

_'There's no trash on the floor and I don't see a speck of dust anywhere. The room doesn't smell bad at all, in fact it smells just like him.'_ She smiled at the thought of being in his domain. _'The clothes all look clean as well. They don't seem to be strewn about randomly either, they're organised in to piles.'_

She went over to his animal biology books. _'Oh my god! They're actually alphabetized.'_ Next to the books were his comics and they were organised by series.

Her gaze landed back on to the sleeping changeling, she went over to wake him but saw that his head was resting on a book. Curiosity got the better of her. She gently lifted his head and slid the book out from under him then she very gently laid him back down.

_'What's this?'_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This chapter is later than usual due to quality control. I need some time to organize my notes (all of which are currently in my head) because I'm getting too many ideas.


	7. The Journal pt 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Teen Titans or Teen Titans Go!

* * *

Jinx had just started reading about Beast Boy's experience with the Teen Titans. To be honest, she was disturbed at how the Doom Patrol treated him like dirt. She thought that he should've left the team a lot sooner; nice people like him don't deserve to be mistreated by anyone. _'People like him... There's no one quite like him.'_

_"I shifted into a housefly and went in to her room a while ago, she found me watching her meditate. I've never seen her so angry before, I swear her eyes turned red. I didn't mean to make her angry, I just wanted to understand why she hides away. That's the first time she's used her powers to hurt me."_

_"Cyborg tried to force me to eat bacon this morning. He doesn't understand why I don't eat meat. It's cannibalism to me, it's absolutely disgusting. I'll never tell him this but I can hardly stand to be in a room with the smell of cooked meat in it."_

She made a note to never eat meat around him but if she planned to be around him as much as possible then surely she'd have to become a vegetarian. _'I'd be okay with that.'_

_"Starfire admitted that she only laughs at my jokes because she doesn't understand them and she thinks that it's only polite to laugh. Her not understanding them is another way of saying that they aren't funny."_

She had finished reading the older entries. It was clear that everyone on the team had hurt him almost equally apart from Starfire who only had one or two entries written about her. Most of the entries just mentioned scathing remarks made about him, typically about his intelligence, weakness or his ability to annoy everyone on a galactic scale, no matter what they were - he kept track of them all. Jinx clearly didn't like the way in which the others treated him, friends don't treat friends like they treated Beast Boy.

_"Robin threatened to send me to jail yesterday. They all thought that I kidnapped and hurt Raven. It's been dubbed 'The Beast Incident' already. No one believed me when I said that I didn't remember and that I'd never hurt her. She woke up and she told them that I saved her."_

_'Robin takes being a hardass to a whole new level. I wonder what the whole beast thing is about?' _Jinx thought.

_"I asked Raven if I could come in to her room for a moment to talk, she said I could. I managed to tell her that we should go on a date sometime. She stared at me for a few seconds before telling me no. She waited until I left her room and for her door to close before she laughed. She put it perfectly in Tokyo; my skin is green, I have fangs and my ears are pointed. I'm a freak."_

Needless to say, she was shocked. Raven actually laughed at Beast Boy for asking her out? _'What kind of bimbo does that? Doesn't she know that he has feelings?'_ Jinx knew from the get go that she wouldn't like Raven and upon speaking once or twice with her, she wasn't wrong, but now she knew that Raven was and is a total bitch. _'She isn't worthy of Beast Boy's time, how dare she degrade him like that!'_

She could tell that she was now reading the more recent entries because the fight with the Brotherhood of Evil had been referenced.

* * *

The team split up to clean up and do their own things shortly after Jinx departed from the ops room in search of Beast Boy.

Robin was back in his office, scanning through the daily reports he received from the JCPD. _'What's this? S.T.A.R. Labs reported a theft?'_

He kept reading into it and he found out that the theft occurred at around the same time they were busy dealing with Cinderblock which really caught his attention. The report itself didn't say what exactly was stolen so he did some digging and after hacking into S.T.A.R. Labs network he found an internal review that mentioned a stolen prototype impulse emitter from its Jump City branch, all of its research data was missing as well. He searched their data banks for further details on what the impulse emitter was supposed to do.

Apparently the scientists in the Jump City branch founded a solid theory that by using specially modulated electrical signals, it'd be possible to create an artificial impulse that could force subjects to respond in a desired manner. The report never stated it directly but it was clear that the technology's purpose was to enslave people. Theoretically they could dominate an entire persons synapses and enslave them, they would be capable of thought but they wouldn't control their actions. Thankfully the device itself wasn't functional when it was stolen, however, Robin knew that could change at any moment.

_'The processing power required to individually control each muscle in the body in an efficient manner or any sort of useful manner would be impossible to generate. Only the experimental W86 would be capable of doing such a thing and that's locked away in Jump's Wayne Enterprises building."_

He paused for a moment before it clicked.

* * *

Raven was sitting in her room finding that she couldn't meditate. Robin's rejection of her was weighing heavily on her mind, it took months of preparation to even think about approaching Robin like she did. She was so certain at the time that Robin returned her feelings since waves of affection emitted from him when ever she was around but now it's clear that it was just brotherly affection.

_'This must be what Beast Boy felt like... Azar... I laughed at him when he asked me out, if Robin would've done that to me I don't know what I'd have done.'_

She suddenly started feeling guilty for the way she treated Beast Boy. She never even checked to see how he felt about that, it was just too amusing at the time. In fact, she couldn't recall the last time she actually read his emotions apart from when they all saw him in the ops room earlier and that was completely on accident. _'Maybe I should apologise. He might be the only person that could care for a demon like me. Why was he experiencing so much raw emotion anyway?'_

She returned to thinking about the situation with Robin. _'I guess it's a good thing that Robin doesn't return my feelings. Starfire would either freak out and leave or annihilate me in a blaze of righteous fury.'_

With her inner conflicted resolved for now, she proceeded to meditate as she conferred with one of her emoticlones. She hasn't interacted directly or indirectly with any of her emoticlones for a very long time now, directly being through her mental dimension called Nevermore, indirectly being telepathically through meditation. The last time she talked with any of her emoticlones was during a group meeting in Nevermore and she did that to sort out her feelings towards the boy wonder.

_'Knowledge, are you there?'_ She thought hesitantly, it was always a little weird communicating with oneself in such a way no matter how many times you did it.

_'Of course I am.'_ Came the instant reply in her mind.

Raven would've sighed quite audibly if she wasn't in a meditative trance right now. Her knowledgeable aspect was always far too disrespectful for her liking.

_'I heard that.'_

The fact that every emoticlone could pick up on all of her senses and her thoughts always irked her.

_'I know it does.'_ Came Knowledge's undesired response.

Raven was technically annoying herself. _'Knowledge, stop that.'_

There was a slight pause before Knowledge asked her a simple question. _'What do you want to know?'_

_'You know exactly what I want to know!'_

_'I do, but do you?'_

She knew she'd have to play Knowledge's game if she was going to get answers about Beast Boy's weird emotional outbreak.

_'I heard that.'_

_'STOP IT!'_

* * *

_"The others had a team meeting without me today whilst they thought I was sleeping in, they tried to keep it a secret. They were all incredibly nervous around me for a few days after it, then they all started treating me worse than usual. I've yet to find out what they discussed."_

_"Every time I ask Cyborg if he wants to do something with me, he always has something to do, whether it's his T-Car, maintenance to the tower or having to recharge; there was always some excuse. I know why he avoids me. It's because I'm an annoying green freak."_

_"Today Raven bashed me against a wall because one of her books was missing. Maybe if she'd have used her empathic powers she'd know that I had nothing to do with it. Maybe she doesn't even care whether or not I did it."_

___"Robin said that I rely too much on my animal forms despite the fact that I'm easily the second best martial artist in the team. I have to practice hand to hand combat with him every day now, in other words, he's found a way to kick me in the face with his steel toed boots and get away with it."_

She noted that Starfire hadn't been mentioned at all recently and almost every entry was Raven insulting and physically abusing him, Cyborg rejecting him or Robin giving him extra duties.

_"My birthday was yesterday. No one on the team actually knows when my birthday is because they've never asked. The only personal detail they know about me is that my first name is Garfield and that's just because they overheard Rita say it a while ago."_

She smirked upon seeing his name but knew better than to think little of him for it. Not long after that, her eyes came upon the latest entry.

_"I was playing games with Jinx when the rest of the team came in. I heard Starfire defending my position on the team before the doors opened, I can only assume that they were discussing removing me from it."_

Upset isn't a word that was good enough to describe what Jinx was feeling. Sympathy? Sure. Sadness? No. Fury? Hell yes. Beast Boy was the last person she knew that deserved this. She just wanted to comfort him and take him away from it all. _'Now there's an idea...'_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** On average, each chapter has been around 30 words longer than the previous one (apart from this one). I just thought that was interesting.


	8. Sharing Is Caring

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Teen Titans or Teen Titans Go!

* * *

Jinx switched the book back to the page that Beast Boy was on when he must've clocked out. She lifted his head with great care once again and slid the book back into place before slowly letting his head come to rest on it. She hesitantly left his room. While she would love nothing more than to stay with him, she recognized that her last shower took place yesterday morning.

_'Hmm... Robin didn't give me a room or anything. I hope Beast Hunk back there doesn't mind if I use his shower. I should get some clothes first, maybe Star will lend me some since she seems like the only other nice person around here.'_

Jinx had originally passed Starfire's room on the way to Beast Boy's so she knew where to go and it wasn't dark out yet so she figured it'd be a reasonable request. She knocked and the door opened almost straight away.

"Friend Jinx!" Screamed a certain Tamaranean.

Jinx only had time to let out a small yelp as Starfire pulled her into her room and closed the door.

"What is the down with you, friend?" Starfire inquired.

Jinx was grateful that she hadn't been crushed by Starfire yet. "I was going to take a shower, I was wondering if maybe you'd lend me some clean clothes? All of mine are at Kid Flash's apartment and I don't want to go back there right now."

Jinx took in the view that was known as Starfire's room, she could come to only one conclusion. _'It's very pink.'_

"Of course I will lend you some of my apparel! That is what friends are for, are they not?"

* * *

Starfire was holding Jinx up and asking her seemingly millions of questions before she said she had to go and made a run for it. Jinx stumbled out of Starfire's room 20 minutes after entering, trying her best not to be rude to Starfire herself.

"Thanks Star! We can go to the mall and have some girl talk later!" She didn't wait around for a response.

She made her way back to Beast Boy's room with her borrowed clothes in hand. As you can imagine it was quite hard getting clothes that fit well enough and that weren't too revealing, she had to settle for a pair of pink socks, white cargo short shorts, a pink spaghetti tank top and certain pink unmentionables.

_'Very pink was an understatement, I hope Garfield doesn't_ mind.' She paused for a moment._ 'His name is ridiculous, I'm never saying it out loud.'_

Before long she was inside his room where he was still slumbering silently at his desk. She proceeded to enter his en suite bathroom only to be pleasantly surprised by its state of well-being. Jinx was no stranger to sharing bathrooms with boys, it's just that she'd never come across a boy that had actually maintained theirs properly until now. It was immaculately clean and smelled just like Beast Boy, the walls were green tiled and the flooring was clear white marble.

There was a towel cabinet placed snugly below a favorably sized wash basin with a mirror door medicine cabinet above it. The glass shower (also favorably sized) was tucked away in a corner out of sight from the door.

She decided that since she's already read his "negative feelings diary", it wouldn't be so much of a stretch to go snooping in his medicine cabinet; she opened it up. _'Just deodorant, tooth paste, a toothbrush and a razor? What the hell? How does he groom himself? His skin complexion is so perfect...'_

It was clear that she was a little jealous, she has to use multiple skincare products to keep her complexion as flawless as it is but then again, she doesn't have to shave; she never has because there's no hair to get rid of. She figured it was just a side affect of her powers.

It was easy enough to adjust the shower to the right temperature. Before stripping down and entering the shower she pulled out a green towel from the cabinet and hung it on a hook next to the shower, she smiled because it was exactly the same shade of green that Beast Boy was and it was also her new favorite color.

She noticed the continuance of minimal toiletries when she checked out the shower's corner shelf. 'Just_ shampoo and body wash? What is this? The dark ages?'_ She settled for just using his shampoo since she didn't particularly feel like smelling manly that day, or any day for that matter. She made a note to collect all her stuff from Kid Flash's apartment as soon as possible.

* * *

Beast Boy groggily woke up to the sound of his shower running. _'Why is someone using my shower?'_ It was kind of a blonde moment for him, it's kind of obvious why someone would be using his shower; to clean themselves. He sat upright in his chair and noticed that his journal was still out so he put it back where it belonged before investigating further. He sniffed the air as he stood up, he found that it smelled like strawberries, just like Jinx. Still in a groggy state of mind it took him a few seconds to work out that Jinx had been in his room and was probably the one using his shower.

He walked over and knocked on the bathroom door, at which point he then proceeded to call out her name. "Jinx?"

She wasn't shocked that he woke up but she was curious as to what his reaction would be to her using his things. "Yes, Beast Boy?"

"Are you using my shower?" He wanted to phrase the question more gently than that but he accidentally blurted it out.

She grinned before replying. "Yes I am, is there a problem with that?"

_'Dude! A hot babe... Err... Lady, is probably naked in my shower! Why would I have a problem with that?'_

Deciding to be less vulgar than his thoughts, he answered. "Uhm, no?"

"Good. I'll be out in a few minutes."

* * *

Beast Boy just sat on his bottom bunk, waiting patiently for Jinx to come out. When she did, he found that it was definitely worth the wait, the outfit that she more than likely borrowed from Starfire was alluring as it showed a much preferred amount of skin. This was the first time that he's ever seen Jinx's legs and the entirety of her arms and he wasn't disappointed in the least. Her unique pink hair was still down just below shoulder length since she probably didn't have any way to hold it up yet, if he had to be honest, he preferred her hair like this, it highlighted her wondrous eyes.

She walked over to him with a smile. "Hey Beast Boy!"

He gulped. "Uh, y-you look nice Jinx."

She stood in front of him, crossing her arms and smirking. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Are you h-hungry?" He said, trying to change the subject.

She placed the back of her hand on her forehead and turned her head slightly to the side in a mock fainting gesture. "I'm famished."

He laughed at her melodramatic action and lead her to the ops room. It wasn't a long walk so the silence was bearable even when she slyly started holding hands with him. Thankfully it was dark out by now so no one else was in the ops room; he didn't want to have to explain why he was holding hands with Jinx even though it felt very nice.

They headed over to the kitchenette and he opened up the fridge and pulled out some soy milk which he put on the counter and also he took out his left over tofu dogs and started heating them up on the hob. He opened cupboard and pulled out some hot dog buns and also appropriate dishware for them both to use.

"Hey Jinx, would you like to try a tofu dog? No one else really ever eats my sort of food since I'm a vegetarian and all so it's okay if you don't." He asked, sounding a little down at the end like he was setting himself up to be disappointed.

_'How bad can it be?' _Jinx knew this was another chance to prove herself to him. "Sure!"

The shock was evident on his face. "Are you sure?"

"Definitely, why wouldn't I be?" She flashed him a smile to show him she was sincere.

He smiled back at her and gave her a whole tofu dog wrapped in a bun with a glass of water to go along with it just in case she decides she needs to wash the reportedly nasty taste down. He was pleased when she then took a reasonable bite without any hesitation.

She noticed that he was looking at her as if to gauge her reaction which almost made her laugh. _'This is pretty good actually.'_

She swallowed before calling him out on his blatant staring. "Do you normally stare at girls as they eat?"

"Uh.. Wha... I mean - no! Of course not!" He blurted out.

Jinx snickered at his awkwardness, barely suppressing the urge to laugh at his expense. "So what, am I special to you then?"

"No! I mean, yes! No wait, I mean n-Jinx!" He frowned and crossed his arms.

She beamed at him. "I gotcha there, didn't I?"

"Yes... Yes you did. So how is it?" He enquired.

"It's great, I don't know why the others wouldn't try them." She replied honestly.

He felt like jumping for joy, no one else had ever actually tried his tofu and enjoyed it. Jinx could tell that he was pleased by the way his eyes seemed to shine brighter than before. _'Those eyes are so dreamy...'_

They quickly settled into eating a few more tofu dogs together since they were both starving.

"What's that you're drinking, Beast Boy?" She thought it looked like milk but she wasn't sure.

"I know, it looks like milk but it's actually soy milk."

"Can I try some?"

"Ehm... It doesn't taste like milk at all actually, it's a very acquired taste. You wouldn't like it, trust me."

She quickly snatched the cup he was drinking from and took a small sip. "Eugh, you're right." She handed the cup back to him then took a swig of water to get rid of the taste.

He grinned, finding her action very endearing and amusing at the same time. "I told you."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I was considering using an extremely M rated description in this chapter. Oh well. I'll get there eventually. I'll pump the rating back up to M just to be safe.


	9. Together

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Teen Titans or Teen Titans Go!

* * *

They were walking hand in hand again, this time back to his room. They stopped outside his doors.

"So... Where are you sleeping tonight?" Asked Beast Boy.

She shrugged. "No one has given me a room or anything so... I don't know." She knew where she planned on sleeping though. "I think I saw a bunk bed in your room, would you mind if I crashed with you for the night?"

_'Hook...'_

"Er... I think that's fine." He was ecstatic that Jinx of all people would want to sleep with him, or well, in the same room as him.

_'... Line...'_

They made there way into his room and just sort of stood there not doing anything until he spoke up. "I uh... I sleep in my boxers so I don't know if you want to turn around or what."

She nodded at him so he started lifting up his shirt, thinking that she'd turn around or look away at least. When he was free of his shirt he saw that Jinx was just about finished with lifting her tank top up and over head, he had a near perfect view of her well toned abs and perky breasts that were only obscured by her pink bra. He stood there bug eyed.

"What?" She said whilst trying to keep a straight face as she checked out his lean body. She was pleased to see that he wasn't overly ripped; most guys obsessed about having rock hard and well defined abs and biceps but Beast Boy was perfectly muscled.

"Y-y-you... W-what?" He barely manged to sputter out.

She slid her shoes off and started pulling her short shorts down. "What? I like to sleep in my panties and bra, you like to sleep in your boxers. I don't see anything wrong with that."

"B-but a-aren't you uncomfortable l-like that?" He felt like his eyes were bulging, seeing her in just her undies like this was to die for.

She put her hands on her hips. "No, now are you going to get into bed or what?"

"S-sure..." He proceeded to pull down his pants, he noticed Jinx watching the entire time. Figuring that like any red blooded teenager he'd have an erection by now, she was sort of disappointed but happy at the same time to find out that he didn't.

They stood there for a while, just eyeing each other up until Jinx lowered her hands to her sides which snapped Beast Boy back to reality.

"I-I'll ju-just go to bed then." He said, trying to avoid thinking to hard about the awkwardness he was feeling.

Jinx watched him climb up onto the top bunk and was curious as to why he chose the top. "Why are you up there?"

Feeling a little more calmed down now that he was under the covers, he answered her. "It's an instinctual thing, it just feels right. I read that some animals sleep at elevated positions to avoid predators."

She figured that it made sense. She decided that now was the perfect time to make her move.

"Jinx? What are you doing?"

She was climbing the ladder to join him.

"Jinx?"

"Well I did say I was going to crash with you, didn't I?"

He froze under his blanket.

"Move over, it's getting cold." It wasn't really cold, she just wanted to pressure him a little more so she could fit in with him.

He moved over and let her slide in under the blanket with him, they managed to arrange themselves in a spooning position just like before except that they weren't really touching each other. Jinx didn't really like this so she pushed him some more. "I'm still cold, Beast Boy."

Hesitantly, he wrapped an arm around her and she pushed herself against him, making full skin contact. Both of them felt like they were in heaven, feeling almost every inch of each other and the warmth that emitted from the others body made them extremely comfortable to the point where they both fell asleep in each others embrace less than 5 minutes later.

_'... And sinker.'_

* * *

Beast Boy awoke to a soft knocking on his door, Jinx was laying deadly still against him. _'She's a quiet sleeper... Wow. Does this make her my girlfriend or something? She's way out of my league and we've only properly known each other for like 2 days! Man, I feel great.'_

The soft knock on the door came twice more, snapping him out of his thoughts. _'Damn, I really want to stay here...'_ He begrudgingly crawled out of the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty. The knock came once again right before he opened the door, completely forgetting that he was in his boxers. The contents of the top bunk was elevated so no one could actually see who or what was on it unless they went and climbed up so Beast Boy wasn't worried about Jinx being revealed.

"Hey Raven, what's up?" He asked, not really wanting to speak to her.

She blushed upon seeing him in his current state of undress, she was thankful for her hood. "Nice uniform, Beast Boy."

He saw her blush, he could always see through the darkness her hood provided. '_Uniform?'_ He looked down and saw that he was clad in only his boxers. "Oh!" He exclaimed, he was shocked but not particularly upset or disturbed so he didn't attempt to hide away, he just carried on like it was nothing. "So like I said, what's up?"

She was perturbed by his lack of decency but continued on with a confident outlook anyway. "I want to apologize for how I rejected you when you said you wanted to take me out on a date. I don't think you heard me but when you left after asking me I laughed at the ridiculousness of it."

_'She's only apologizing for that? What about the years of abuse she's put me through?'_ He decided to humor her. "I did hear you laugh at me, yes."

_'Ugh, he's going to make this a lot more difficult than it needs to be. Fine.'_ She thought.

"Well, I'm sorry for degrading you like that Beast Boy, no one deserves to be laughed at for confessing their affections to another person."

His response was rather curt. "Okay, is there anything else?" He didn't really care for the apology.

She continued. "And... I was wondering if I could make it up to you by taking you out on date? With me?" She was careful to specify that the date was with her this time; she didn't want to repeat the same mistake that she made with Robin.

That question was completely unanticipated. He wasn't an idiot so he knew that Jinx sleeping with him was not only a sign of great trust but it also indicated that she was really interested in him so he couldn't really disregard her efforts and he realized by now that having a relationship with Raven would be a very, very bad idea. Besides, this sounded awfully a lot like a pity date offer.

He frowned but tried to remain somewhat courteous. "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not. Though I do forgive you for laughing at me. I'm tired, Raven, I'm going back to bed. Good morning." He then shut the door in her face, leaving her to fume or do what ever she decided to do.

* * *

Jinx didn't wake even when he climbed back up, got under the covers and pulled her back into his embrace - she actually rubbed her hips into his groin which greatly encouraged his blood to flow down to you-know-where. _'Ahh man, now is not the time, what if she wakes up? She's just so cute!'_

She spoke softly which caught him off guard. "So what did you and Raven talk about?"

He left his head to see the side of her face, barely preventing himself from jumping away. "You're awake?"

She smiled, still keeping her eyes closed. "I can see something else down there is as well."

He freaked out and let go of her as he wriggled as far away as he could considering that they were both laying on a single sized bed. "Sorry Jinx! I didn't mean to-"

She cut him off. "It's okay Beast Boy." It was her turn to wriggle back. Jinx pushed herself back into him, once again nudging her posterior against his manhood. "It's kind of flattering, really."

Seeing that she was okay with it, he gladly wrapped his free arm back around her and laid his head back down as he took a moment to inhale her intoxicating scent. They cuddled like that for a while before he decided to clear something up. "Jinx?"

"Yes?"

"Are you my... Are we like, uh... Y'know?"

She knew exactly what he was getting at which made her very giddy inside but she decided to play the "adorably innocent" card.

She rubbed herself into him once more, enjoying the feeling of his hardened member pressing through his boxers against her panty clad butt. "What are you trying to say, Beast Boy?"

It was obvious what she was doing so he decided to replace words with action.

He promptly rolled her over to face him which solicited a girly squeal from her that in turn excited him further as he maneuvered to be on top of her, both of his legs on either side of her waist, effectively pinning her down. He supported himself with his arms so that he could hover only a few inches away from her face and look into her alluring feline eyes.

Jinx couldn't take the waiting anymore, she brought her head up and met his lips with hers in a passionate kiss that he wholeheartedly accepted.

She could only think about how perfect it felt to be with him, she never felt like this with Kid Flash. Beast Boy wanted nothing more than to continue occupying her mouth with his but this stupid thing known as "air" called for them both all too soon, forcing them to part mouths. They took a small breather as they started staring into each others eyes once again.

Beast Boy finally found the words that he originally intended to say. "Jinx, will you be my girlfriend?"

This time she couldn't contain her giddiness; she practically screamed her answer as she pulled him into a hug. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** High five! Am I right? What? Too soon? Too bad. This is technically the shortest chapter so far but I personally love it.


	10. Bonding

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Teen Titans or Teen Titans Go!

* * *

Raven's eyes flickered red constantly as she was taking her anger out on her emoticlone known as Knowledge in her domain in Nevermore.

"How dare that little green runt deny me! YOU told ME to apologize, so I did! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU AND YOUR STUPID GAMES!"

Knowledge was having little success in calming Raven down, in fact, she wasn't having any success at all. "Raven, I told you to apologize, I didn't specify what you should apologize for and it was your idea to offer him a pity date."

"WHAT SHOULD I HAVE APOLOGIZED FOR THEN? I HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG! IT'S ALWAYS HIS FAULT FOR BEING AN IDIOT!" She paused in thought for a moment before continuing. "A PITY DATE? What kind of whore do you think I am?"

Knowledge sighed. She figured that since Raven didn't listen the first time, she might listen now. "You need to calm down and listen to reason. I wanted you to figure out what you had to apologize for on your own but you're not deliberately disregarding Beast Boy anymore; it's second nature now - you don't even know that you're doing it so we have to do this the hard way now."

She waited for Raven to visibly relax before further explaining herself. "And it was a pity date. You pity yourself. You know no one will ever love you, you're so desperate to have a bond like the one Robin has with Starfire that you'd ask the only boy who has ever shown real interest in you out on a date even though you know full well that you do not take interest in him romantically."

It was clear from the bewilderment apparent on Raven's face that she was still coming to terms with everything so Knowledge waited patiently as ever for her to come to grips with the fact that she's just desperate for affection.

* * *

Jinx and Beast Boy had made out for quite a while (as expected) to celebrate them being official before they resumed cuddling together in silence, she was once again resting her head on his chest when he decided to break the peaceful silence as he normally did. "Jinx?"

"Yeah?" She didn't mind that he broke the silence.

"We hardly know anything about each other."

"So?"

"Maybe we should ask each other some questions or something and get to know each other better?"

She smiled at the thought of getting to know everything about him and he did have a point. "I think that's a good idea."

"How about we take turns?" She nodded in response. "You ask first!" He said.

It took her a few seconds to come up with an appropriate question. "What's your full name?" It wasn't that much to ask, she already knew his first name.

He chuckled lightly. "Do you promise not to laugh?"

She recognized that Beast Boy deserved to know that she read his journal so she made the decision to be completely honest with him. "Beast Boy?"

He felt her tense up in his arms. "Is something wrong?"

She felt a little silly asking this but she did it anyway. "Do you promise to still be my boyfriend if I tell you something?" She asked timidly as she rubbed her face into his chest which she seemed to enjoy doing, if anything, the act itself could be related to cats marking a human as "theirs".

Beast Boy thought it was adorable how insecure she was acting. "Of course, Jinx. I just got you and I don't want to lose you."

"I want us to be honest with each other." She paused for a moment to compose herself. "I read the journal that you were sleeping on at your desk."

She thought that he'd be at least be fairly upset that she violated his privacy but all he did was give her a reaffirming squeeze and answer her original question. "Garfield Mark Logan."

Knowing from his response that he was okay with it, she tilted her head towards him and initiated another light make out session with him which neither of them took too far.

"What's yours?" He asked when they were finished.

Jinx didn't want to answer him but she knew it was only fair so in a voice filled with regret, she answered. "I don't know..."

Her answer garnered an inquisitive look from the changeling so she elaborated. "I didn't know my parents. For as long as I remember, I've always gone by Jinx."

He sensed her uneasiness so he didn't push for her to continue. "It's okay Jinx, I understand. All that matters is here and now." He received a chaste kiss from Jinx as a sign of gratitude.

They continued to learn more about each other although neither dug too deeply into their partners past. Jinx learnt that she was 3 months younger than him yet both were 16.

He also told her about "The Beast Incident", that his favorite animal form was a felid, namely the Siberian Tiger and that the reason he wore fingerless gloves now was because he recently found that his slightly pointed nails were solid enough to be used as claws in combat if so needed.

After bringing up his "claws", he started talking about his enhanced senses and instincts. Of course she knew by now through the years she'd known of him that he had better hearing, eyesight and sense of smell than normal people but she didn't know exactly how much better they were until now. Apparently his senses were getting sharper with age, as well as his instincts and... Instinctual urges.

Just by being in the same room as him, he'd be able to smell almost exactly how far away from ovulating you were which embarrassed Jinx a little but he told her not to worry about it. Apparently he could usually identify what someone was feeling a lot more effectively than Raven, he explained it rather simply. "My ears hear all, my eyes show no lies and my nose knows." She noticed that he didn't explain what he meant by "instinctual urges".

They both learnt of yet another commonality between them which was that neither had any known living relatives. Whilst sad to know, it made their bond that much stronger because they only had each other to turn to. She in turn told him about herself. Whilst she wasn't a sorceress of any useful magnitude, she did know a few magical incantations that she had to learn as part of the H.I.V.E. Academy training for magic users.

He found out that she was aware of her rather feline qualities but she wasn't always aware on a conscious level which she found rather embarrassing but he admitted that he found it extremely attractive which made her happy since his views were the only that mattered anymore. Her things were still at Kid Flash's apartment so they agreed upon retrieving them as soon as possible and sharing Beast Boy's room together.

* * *

Knowledge was practically dragging Raven to the section of the library that contained recorded memories of friends.

"Knowledge, I don't see why I need to-OOF!"

Her emoticlone cut her off by tossing a fairly sized green hardback at her. "You refuse to understand. Read that." Was all she said before she walked away, leaving Raven in peace.

Raven huffed in annoyance at her emoticlones abruptness before finding sitting on a nearby reading bench and reading the title of the book out load. "Memories of Beast Boy? Not only do I have to listen to him in the real world but now I have to read about how he annoys me?"

* * *

"So what were you and and Raven talking about?" Jinx's head was once again resting on his chest.

He was hoping that she had forgot. "She wanted to apologize for laughing at me when... You know."

"Oh..." Was all she could say in response. "Was that all?"

"No, she also asked me out on a date." He said.

This upset her, she made to move out of his hold on her. "What? No, no, no, no, no, you're mi-"

He interrupted her before she panicked too much. "Jinx! It's alright, I told her no. You're the only girl for me."

She relaxed again, sighing into his chest. "I'm sorry."

His response was to rub her back affectionately. "It's okay. If it makes you feel better, I'd rend any other male that so much as looks at you in the wrong way."

He could feel her smile against his skin. "Good."

After a bout of silence, it was Jinx's turn to break it. "Can I call you Logan?"

The randomness of the question made him laugh a little. "You don't like Garfield?"

"Well... It's not that, it's just... Beast Boy is fairly long to say and..." She conceded after not being able to come up with an appropriate response. "Garfield is an awful name!"

"I know, it's horrible." He agreed lightheartedly with her. "But I suppose you can call me Logan if you want to, only when we're alone though."

She decided to see how it sounded rolling off her tongue. "Okay, Logan." She smiled. _'Perfect!'_

As soon as she finished that thought, his stomach rumbled something fierce. "Want to get something to eat?" He asked.

"Sure!"

He morphed into a housefly and quickly flew out of her grasp before he was crushed by her falling form since she was practically laying on him. He landed on the ground and morphed back before running to the bathroom and shouting. "I call dibs on the first shower!"

She just laughed at his absurdity.

* * *

It was nearing noon as Beast Boy and Jinx were leaving "their" room hand in hand after taking separate showers. They were heading to the ops room for a late brunch. Beast Boy was in his uniform as always whereas Jinx remained in the clothes she borrowed from Starfire. Not long into the walk he abruptly released her hand and stopped walking which caused her to pout and look at him with her arms crossed.

"Jeez! Alright, I get it, you're clingy, sorry." He already knew that he was just as clingy as she was so he didn't really mind.

She took a hold of his hand again. "I can't help it, sorry. What's the matter?"

He took on a more serious tone as he spoke. "Do you want the others to know about us yet?"

She knew her answer was a definite yes but she didn't know how Beast Boy felt about the topic so she adorably bit her bottom lip as her gaze diverted to the floor. "Yes, can we tell them, please?" She asked in a timid voice.

Her looking so shy about such a simple thing really pulled at his heartstrings so he gently lifted her head up by the chin so he could look in her eyes and give her his answer. "When you put it like that, how can I say no?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Morons adding their own takes on character backstories to the Teen Titans Wikia is annoying. Does anyone recommend any pet names for Jinx?


	11. Innuendos

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Teen Titans or Teen Titans Go!

* * *

Jinx had settled on holding Beast Boy's left hand with her right and grasping onto his left arm with hers as she leaned into him so he couldn't just let go again like he did before. They were just outside the ops room when he stopped moving which made her stop as well. She noticed his ears twitching a little.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Kid Flash is in there with Robin and Cyborg and he's angry." He whispered as he slyly shifted closer to the doors with Jinx to eavesdrop more effectively.

* * *

Kid Flash was yelling at Robin and Cyborg for telling him that his girlfriend had broken up with him without even telling him about it. "Why would Jinx leave me? I'm a good guy! She left the H.I.V.E. Six or what ever they're called for me!"

They had yet to tell Kid Flash that Jinx was in the tower because they wanted to avoid an incident.

"Look man, all we know is that she came here and told us that she left you. We figured it would be rude to ask why." Cyborg answered. Both he and Robin had come to the silent agreement of letting Cyborg calm Kid Flash down since everyone knew that Robin wasn't the best at defusing tense situations.

Kid Flash may have been gullible sometimes but even he knew when things didn't add up. "Why would she just drop by to tell you she left me and then disappear? Either you guys are lying or she's still here!"

* * *

Jinx could hardly make out that people were shouting in the other room so she had to rely on Beast Boy to relay the important details.

"I don't think now is the best time to tell everyone about us, Jinx."

She took this the wrong way, she tightened her grip on his arm. "What? Why? Don't you like me?"

Beast Boy couldn't get it out of his head how everything she did was cute, cute and cute. _'I never would have thought of Jinx as being the insecure, clingy, girly girl that she is.'_

He couldn't help but grin at her antics. "Of course I like you; it's just that Kid Flash is going to want to know why you broke up with him and if he learns that I'm your boyfriend now then he'll call you a cheater or try to beat me up or something, then the team will constantly be telling me that I'm just your rebound... Actually, maybe we should've thought this through."

* * *

"I know you record everything with that all seeing red eye of yours, Tin Man, show me the footage."

Robin knew that Kid Flash had him there. _'KF has him stumped there, I'd better pitch in.'_

"Cyborg wasn't actually here! Yeah, he wasn't here all day. He was..." He trailed off towards the end, trying to think of a reasonable excuse.

Cyborg helped him out. "I was visiting Titans East, right Robin?"

"Yeah, he wasn't, I mean, was visiting Titans East!" He exclaimed.

Kid Flash was starting to get frustrated. "And what were you doing at Titans East all day?"

* * *

Jinx knew that her new beau was right but she continued to argue quite pitifully. "But we won't be able to do couple things together!"

He smirked upon hearing just how desperate she was. "We will, just not in plain view of everyone, besides, we can do couple things in my room." He paused for a second as he thought about it. "I mean, our room." He thought about what he said once more before speaking. "We probably shouldn't let on that you're going to be sleeping with me either, maybe you can get a fake room."

She decided to appeal to his masculine side which is something that Kid Flash liked to express in gargantuan proportions. "Don't you want everyone to know that I belong to you?"

It almost worked.

His smirk broadened for a split second before he caught on to what she was trying to do. "Jinx, I don't own you; you're not an object or a slave. We can tell the whole world that we're together in a month or whenever it is that you've settled in here."

Despite the fact that he had clearly won the argument, she was pleased.

* * *

Robin had to give his cybernetic team mate some credit, he was lying rather admirably... Not that lying is something that should be admired.

"I may have been spending some time with Bee."

Kid Flash's anger and frustration immediately dissipated due to the fact that he seemed to have come across some prime joking material.

He tried keeping a straight face as he questioned Cyborg. "What exactly were you doing with Bee, huh?"

Cyborg blushed at his insinuation.

Robin laughed rather loudly when Kid Flash held his hands a few inches away from his own face as if he was holding someones head and then he started making smooching sounds. "Oh, Sparky!"

* * *

Jinx walked into the ops room by herself, planning to confront Kid Flash and get it over with as quickly as possible. She wasn't expecting the sight that had befallen her.

Robin, Cyborg and Kid Flash were all relaxing on the couch, drinking some soda and watching the "big game" on TV. _'I knew he was a bad boyfriend, but really? He completely forgot about me!'_

She shouted out his name in anger. "KID FLASH!"

Without turning around he raised his hand to wave her off as he spoke. "In a sec, babe."

His response was less than desirable for her. "Kid Flash, you will get your butt off that couch and march your lazy ass self over here so that I can slap you, right now!"

He complied without really paying attention to her, slowly and dramatically he got up off the couch and stomped off over to her. It was only when she slapped him across the face did he realize that it was Jinx, his Jinx, the person he was looking for.

"Jinx! It's you!" He pulled her into a hug.

She tried to wriggle her way out of his grasp. "Let me go, you idiot!"

He dropped her and began the expected questioning. "Where were you for 2 days? I looked all over for you when I found your communicator on your bed!"

Jinx had never literally slept with Kid Flash, surprisingly enough. She had her own room and her own bed in his apartment.

"And when exactly did you consider checking my room?"

He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Uh... You see..."

"WHEN?" She barked the question out at him.

"This morning!" He yelped out his answer as he crossed his arms protectively over his head in anticipation of the blow that never came. He lowered his guard a few seconds after discovering there was no retaliation and he saw that Jinx was standing there looking like she was about to explode.

"WALLY WEST - WE ARE THROUGH! I AM GOING TO BEAT THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF YOU. YOU LITTLE COQUETTISH, EGOTISTICAL..."

* * *

It's safe to assume that Jinx gave her ex the chewing out of a lifetime. By the end of the day all of her things were situated in a spare room next to Beast Boy's thanks to Kid Flash who was forcefully volunteered to act as a replacement for U-Haul.

All that was left was for Cyborg to key her into the towers biometrics which was an interesting topic because of its implications; you can't be assigned a room without having your biometrics recorded, it's just protocol. He warily brought up the topic when they were working on adding her biometrics to the database. "Jinx?"

"What do you want?" She was happy to be have officially ended it with Flash and to be organised in the tower next to Beast Boy's room but she recognized the fact that she should at least appear to be upset about the whole breakup ordeal for a while.

His false confidence wavered as he asked the question. "If we didn't add your biometrics yesterday, where did you sleep?"

"I slept with Beast Boy." She said rather brazenly with a barely suppressed smile.

Cyborg thought that she meant to say that she slept on the spare bunk in Beast Boy's room but he didn't have the guts to ask her to clarify since the insinuation made by such a question would likely result in him being pummeled within an inch of his life. He saw what happened to Kid Flash so he knew that not giving into his curiosity at this point in time would be a good idea.

* * *

When she thought everyone was asleep, she slipped out of her new room with a filled moving box in hand and went into the one she now shared with Beast Boy. Beast Boy was still awake, laying casually on his bottom bunk playing with an obscurely named handheld console when Jinx came in unannounced. They hadn't discussed sleeping arrangements yet so he was pleased to see her enter his abode in a pink and hardly below waist length silk nightie but the fairly sized box she had in her hands puzzled him.

"Hey Logan!" She smiled brightly at him, clearly she was excited to see him again.

_'That's the second time she's called me Logan... I guess it's sticking. It sounds a lot cooler than Beast Boy or Garfield anyway.'_

He smiled back, he was equally as excited to see her. "Hey beautiful!"

"What did I tell you about calling me beautiful?" She asked playfully.

He recalled the time she said that she'd follow him home if he continued calling her it. "I believe you already have followed me home. What's with the box?"

"I figured it'd be easier to put some of my things in your room instead of always going back and forth."

He figured that it made sense, having her things in his room made him happy anyway. "What sort of things?"

"Some clothes, toiletries, makeup, decorations."

"I hope those decorations aren't too girly, we wouldn't want someone to wander into our room and ask me why I have a Pinkie Pie figurine laying around."

"Do you really think I watch My Little Pony?" His grin was his answer.

He continued after shrugging. "I don't actually use my dressers drawers so you're more than welcome to them and I guess you already know that my bathroom is barren. Why do you want to share a bathroom when you have your own?"

"What? I can't share things with my boyfriend?" She teasingly said.

He held up his hands in mock surrender, he didn't see anything wrong with it; he was just curious.

Jinx put her things away in their respective places. She noticed Beast Boy's gaze was locked on her almost the entire time which made her extremely happy. Being forward once again, she slipped off her nightie and gazed at the bunk bed. "Do you want to be on top again?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Daily updates are too hard, I'm nerfing them. Oh look! Cyborg likes Bee, not Jinx. Drama avoided!


	12. Things Change

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Teen Titans or Teen Titans Go!

* * *

Beast Boy's alarm blared at 6:45 AM, waking both him and his pink haired girlfriend. They were yet again locked in another intimate spooning position so it was fairly difficult for him to get out of bed to turn his alarm off until he decided to just shift into a housefly, fly off the top bunk that they had settled on and land on the ground in his normal human form right next to the alarm.

Noticing that her favorite changeling wasn't coming back to bed, she whined as she called out to him. "Logaaan!"

"Sorry Jinx, but Robin usually beats me up worse than usual if I'm late to our weekly sparring sessions. You know, the ones where he constantly boots me in the face." He said in a remorseful tone. He'd love nothing more than to cuddle up with Jinx in bed for the rest of the day but he knew that wouldn't work out for the best. "Just stay here and I'll come back after he's satisfied, we can get some breakfast together or something."

She was in the same boat as him - she'd love to stay in bed, especially with him but now she had an obligation, not one to sparring with Robin but rather, one to her boyfriend. _'Maybe if I go and watch then Robin won't be so brutal?'_ She agilely hopped off the top bunk, went over to the dresser and pulled out one of her uniforms that she'd gotten yesterday.

He watched her get dressed. "Aren't you going to stay in bed?"

"Not when you're going to get your ass kicked by Bird Boy."

After hearing her response, he didn't think twice about briskly walking up to her and pulling her into a long lasting and love filled kiss. Neither of them could quell the butterfly feeling growing in their respective stomachs as the kiss went on. As the need for air made them part, they both noticed that they were in the classic dip position together with Jinx leaning back as Beast Boy held her in place with both arms wrapped around her.

* * *

Jinx could hardly keep her hands off of her significant other as they walked side by side to the gym where he was scheduled to meet Robin at 7:00 AM. They had a brief discussion about their excuse for Jinx as to why she would be watching them sparring but other than that it was a silent walk filled with the occasional, yet meaningful sidelong glance where more often than not they locked eyes for a number of seconds before looking straight ahead once more.

They arrived at the gym to the sight of Robin impatiently tapping his foot on the ground. "It's 7:01, Beast Boy. You're late."

The person in question was about to speak but Jinx cut him off. "Sorry Robin, I crashed into him in the halls and asked him what he was up to."

"Fine, I'll let him off this time. Just don't let it happen again, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy mock saluted him. "Yes sir!"

_'Robin's being at least somewhat reasonable this time. I guess Jinx being here stops him from tearing me a new one.'_

Robin spoke in a voice that sounded more demanding than it did curious. "Why are you here, Jinx?"

"I was wondering if I could watch you two? I've never really seen how you guys train." She said with a fake smile.

It was clear from the delay in the answer that he didn't want her there. "Sure, maybe you can learn a thing or two. Are you ready Beast Boy?" He said as he took his place on a very large mat that would be acting as the arena.

Beast Boy walked over to join him on the mat and took up his combat stance. "I'm always ready."

Jinx noted that his stance was different from what she'd normally seen of him. One leg was outstretched in front of him and the other was behind him which lowered his center of gravity considerably, he held his right hand out in an expected manner yet his left hand hung almost limply at his side.

"Same rules as usual; unarmed fighting only, meaning no weapons or powers. When you give up again either tap the mat or say uncle."

She wasn't impressed with Robin's connotation. 'It's_ kind of arrogant to assume that he'd win.'_

The two young men nodded at each other to signify the beginning of the session.

Truth be told, Robin had never seen Beast Boy take such an unusual stance, it left him open in so many ways so he sought to exploit one of the most obvious openings which was his footing. Robin immediately charged in, going for a low sweep kick at Beast Boy's forward leg. The changeling found this move to be highly anticipated so he countered with a swift jump to avoid Robin's leg as he pulled his forward leg back and thrust his backwards leg towards his opponents jaw.

Robin easily caught Beast Boy's offending foot with both hands before it could make contact with his face however that left his chest open to the foot that aggressively pushed against it which forced him to release Beast Boy's foot as he stumbled backwards to regain his balance. Beast Boy used the momentum from the impact to roll backwards, creating further distance between them.

Robin charged back in, throwing his right fist at Beast Boy's face. His strike was sidestepped and deflected with his green targets right forearm that in turn quickly went for his exposed throat which Robin didn't have time to block since he was still travelling forward. The blow caused Robin's body to fly straight past Beast Boy where he landed flat on his back, he quickly recovered by rolling to the side as he avoided Beast Boy's knee landing where he was a second ago and he swung his body around on the ground which made his foot fly straight towards the changelings face where it hit its mark.

Jinx wasn't surprised that they were both starting to draw blood; she already knew that the "sparring" must've been very all out in order for Beast Boy to hate it so much but she still wasn't pleased to see two team mates trying to take each other down like that. She noted that Beast Boy, for the most part, was able to counter most of Robin's blows but he wasn't agile enough to counter all of them which as he said earlier, resulted in a steel toed boot to the face more than once. The brawling went on for a good 15 minutes before Beast Boy was put into a joint lock that forced him to submit to his opponent.

Beast Boy usually didn't mind losing because he figured that someone had to lose, but he found that he didn't like losing in front of Jinx. Something in the back of his mind just told him that it was wrong.

Jinx came to Beast Boy's side as soon as he admitted defeat. She gave him a once over before looking at the out of breath Robin and then commenting. "Jeez Robin. Did you guys really have to make it look like you were trying to kill each other?"

Robin regained his composure before answering solemnly. "He put up a good fight that time, with enough practice we might not even need to do this every week. I figure the bruising gives him a good incentive to improve. Speaking of improving - you'd both better be at team training, 9:00 AM. Don't be late again." With that said, he walked out of the gym.

Jinx promptly turned her attention back to Beast Boy who was still laying on his back. "Are you okay, Logan?"

* * *

After taking care of Beast Boy's very minor injuries and showering, they started walking to the ops room together. It was around 8:20 AM when they arrived to see the rest of the team going about their own business. Cyborg was indulging in his meatatarian related rituals, Starfire was grooming Silkie, Raven was reading and Robin was examining more reports at a computer terminal.

Cyborg was the first to see the pair enter. "Hey Jinx!" He shouted out. "You wanna try some of my mean ribs?"

She passed on his offer. "No thanks, Stone. I'm a vegetarian."

He had a look of shock and mock disgust on his face. "Girl, you weren't a vegetarian back at the academy."

She shrugged and responded in a disinterested tone. "Things change."

Her confession brought up a new line of questioning from her secret boyfriend. "You're a vegetarian? Why?"

She leaned over and whispered in his ear as they arrived in the kitchenette, away from the others. "You know why."

_'She cares enough about me to change how she lives her life?'_

"Jinx... You don't have to stop eating meat just becau-"

She interrupted him. "Yes, I do. Deal with it, tough guy." She said in a stern tone that indicated it wasn't up for debate. After lightly punching his arm, she teasingly asked him a question. "Now are you going to make me something to eat or what?"

* * *

Raven had been watching them quietly converse for some time now. After yesterdays revelations of which she spent all day in Nevermore pondering, she had decided to pay more attention to Beast Boy. _'Why is he emitting such a steady and strong current of love? He doesn't still like me, does he?'_ She noticed that he was sitting extremely close to Jinx, both of them were eating some sort of tofu related product. _'Jinx is feeling the same way... They're so close together. Are they in a relationship?'_

* * *

Jinx had actually noticed Raven staring at Beast Boy which she promptly told him about in a hushed tone. "Logan, Raven has been staring at you for a while."

"Has she?" He gave Raven a glance and a brief smile which she, believe it or not, returned. "Okay, so she has."

"I don't like it." Was her reply.

He briefly laughed at her absurdity. "Well, let's ask why she's doing it then." He looked back to Raven who was still looking at him and signaled for her to come join them which influenced her to immediately set her book down and walk over to them. He didn't really look forward to talking with her but he wanted Jinx to be happy.

Raven spoke up about the bruise on Beast Boy's face when she arrived within speaking distance. "Why do you have a bruise on your cheek, Beast Boy?"

He shrugged, appearing very nonchalant about the injury. "Just another sparring session with our oh-so-fearless dictator."

She quirked an eyebrow upon hearing this. "Why would you be sparring with Robin?"

"Because he told me to, it happens once a week before team training. You really haven't noticed?"

That made her pause for thought. "Beast Boy... I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** "When traffic is unusually low I'll bump the story" - TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne. Guess who the Supreme View Whore of the Year award goes to?


	13. Sorry

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Teen Titans or Teen Titans Go!

* * *

Jinx felt like she was intruding on a personal conversation so she excused herself before it went any further. "I feel like I'm intruding here so I'll just go somewhere else for a minute."

Raven flashed her a thankful smile and Beast Boy affirmed his acknowledgement. "Okay Jinx, I'll talk to you later." He waited for Jinx to get out of earshot before asking Raven what she meant. "Sorry? What for?" He hoped that she was finally apologizing for the years of abuse he'd been put through at her hands.

Raven sat down next to him and continued her very recent trend of reading his emotions instead of ignoring them so she felt him swell with hope which in turn, emboldened her. "After you said no..." She said, obviously referring to the time he had declined her offer to go on a date together. "... I went to my room. To put it bluntly, I thought that I was angry at you for rejecting me, especially because I believed at the time that you wouldn't say no."

She paused to gauge his reaction so far, strangely enough, she couldn't read any emotion flowing from him and his facial expression was unfathomably impassive. "Long story short; I went back into my mind and had a talk with my aspect of knowledge."

He found it amusing how she could talk with her own knowledge. "Knowledge?"

"Yes, I believe you saw her briefly when you were in Nevermore. She was the one with the glasses and yellow cloak."

He almost cracked a small smile as he recalled the time her emoticlones came together to save the day. "I thought she looked kind of nerdy when I saw her."

"Yes, as I was saying, I had a talk with her and she led me to my archived memories, namely my memories of you. The memories were in the form of a decently sized tome that I spent the entirety of yesterday reading though I had to skip over most of it because it would've taken days to read." She said in her regular monotone.

"Find anything interesting? Any recurring themes or weird behavioral patterns?" He asked.

"As I matter of fact, I did." She hesitated before continuing with carefully thought out words, emotion heavily lacing all of them as she dropped her emotionless act completely. "I don't think words are enough to convey how much I regret the way I've treated you for as long as I've known you, Beast Boy. I treated you like you weren't even human. I disregarded you completely because... Because I'm just a bitchy little demon." Her confession broke her already loose control on her emotions as she caved in and tears started rolling down her pale face which looked odd because she wasn't sobbing or anything, she was just looking into Beast Boy's eyes as she cried.

_'I don't know if I should hug her or what... She's never apprecia-'_ His thought was cut short as she forced herself further into his proximity and wrapped her arms around him then rested her head against his chest; an action he would've appreciated a lot more not so long ago if it hadn't of been for Jinx.

She mumbled the last of her apology into his chest. "I'm so sorry for everything, Beast Boy. I can only promise that from now on I'll try my best to be the friend you deserve; the friend that you were to me."

* * *

Jinx had briefly gone over to see what Starfire was doing on the couch. She thought that Starfire's little "bumgorf" Silkie was undeniably adorable however, their conversation didn't just stop at Silkie - Starfire had managed to rope Jinx into that promised trip to the mall later on that day which she figured she could manage since it was the least she could do for how well she had treated Beast Boy over the years.

Starfire was going on about some sort of cultural difference when Jinx just blanked out as she thought about Beast Boy. _'I hope he likes me more than he does Raven. I'd rather not lose the feeling of being wrapped up safe in his arms any time soon.'_

Sensing that now was an opportune time to excuse herself since Starfire had just stopped talking, she did so. "Sorry Star, I should go check on Beast Boy. I'll meet up with you after team practice so we can go to the mall."

That seemed to appease her. "Of course, friend Jinx. I look forward to partaking in the act of shopping with you!"

Jinx flashed her a smile as she stood up to go back to the table that Beast Boy and Raven were gathered at, hopefully they were done talking by now. She had just finished passing the the couch so she could now see the object of her affection sitting alone at the table, he appeared to be deep in thought. Seeing as though everyone else had apparently left the ops room apart from Starfire who was on the couch and facing away, Jinx strolled up to him and gave him a short kiss to snap him out of his haze.

"Oh! Hey Jinx." He smiled brightly upon seeing her.

She returned the smile with one of her own as she sat next to him. "Hey yourself. How'd it go with Raven?"

"Weird but good. She apologized for... Everything."

"That's great. Who knows, maybe the others will come around too." She was happy that things were cleared up between the two of them and she tried to sound supportive however she couldn't help but feel a little worried about whether or not Beast Boy would leave her for Raven or if Raven might just try to steal him from her.

"Yeah... It's great. I'll tell you about the weird part later, we'd better head down to the gym before we're late again."

After checking to ensure that Starfire had already left the room, they joined hands and walked down to the gym together.

* * *

The entirety of the team (plus Jinx) were waiting for Robin to arrive which was very peculiar, mostly because Robin was always 10 minutes early to these sorts of things. He came walking in almost 2 minutes past the designated time with news for the team.

"Alright Titans, we're going to be practicing team cohesion today but first I'd like to go over a few things with you all." He quickly glanced over all of his team mates before continuing. "First things first - Jinx. You're already an honorary Titan but if you're going to be living with us for the foreseeable future then you're going to have to pull your own weight which is why I asked you to come here today. I can't think of a better way for you to do that than for you to officially join our team as a permanent member. What do you say?"

The team turned to look at Jinx, each of them clearly supportive of Robin's idea. Jinx herself felt almost immeasurably happy (of course nothing could compare to being with Beast Boy) and spoke without any hesitation whatsoever. "I'd love to join the team." She answered with a full on smile, one that Beast Boy loved to see.

Starfire rushed over to hug her newest team mate, thankfully it was a brief one since she had the desire to congratulate her verbally. "Oh this is most joyous news, friend Jinx! I welcome you to our team!"

Cyborg shouted out his signature catch phrase as he rush over to properly welcome her to the team. "Booyah! Way to go girl, welcome to the team!"

Raven found it blindingly obvious now that Jinx and Beast Boy were together; they were standing right next to each other again, both experiencing the highest level of happiness out of the rest of the team and both were still feeling a strong and constant love. _'It's a little soon for Jinx to be dating again but I'd better stay true to my word and start acting like a real friend should.'_

Raven simply walked up to Jinx and gave her a light handshake before backing away again. Beast Boy decided to go for a simple gesture as well, he put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a knowing look that seemed to convey his own happiness.

After everyone finished crowding around her, Robin finally congratulated her with a smirk. "Good, I thought you'd say that so I've already given you full access to the Tower's systems which is why I was late. Welcome to the team."

"Thank you guys, really. This is great. I just hope that I can match up to your expectations."

"Well, that's also the main reason as to why we're working on team cohesion today. I need to see how well you perform and then I can start fitting you into our team tactics but before that, we need to move onto the second topic of discussion that I had planned. I've made some headway with Kid Kwiz."

"Who's Kid Kwiz?" Jinx asked. She hadn't recalled Beast Boy mentioning that name.

Oddly enough, Raven was the one who answered her question. "He's a new villain that we encountered on the day you found Beast Boy. He likes immature riddles and bombs."

She remembered the whole ordeal quite well. "I take it he escaped then?"

Robin answered this time. "We didn't see him in person and he left no trails for us to follow. I believed that he was the one that released Cinderblock on the city so I did some research and found that the whole fight with Cinderblock was yet another distraction. S.T.A.R. Labs was broken into and some prototype technology was stolen along with all of its research data."

Beast Boy had stuck his hand up in the air as he waited for Robin to call him out. Sighing at his childish behavior, Robin did in fact call on him. "Yes Beast Boy?"

"What did the stolen tech thingy do?"

"I was getting there. It was some sort of impulse emitter that was designed to force someones body to do what ever the controller of the device wanted it to."

"If we had that research data I could probably figure out a way to counteract the impulse emitter." Cyborg commented.

Robin nodded and proceeded to further explain the situation. "We have two saving graces here; one is that it didn't actually work and two is that for the device to be functional at a practical level it'd have to be using the new W86 microchip that is being stored at the Wayne Enterprises building here in Jump City. It's safe to assume that will be the next target. I'll go over my plan after today's training, I just wanted you to all be aware of what's going on."

He looked around at all of the Titans to check that they all understood the summarized report that he gave them, seeing that none of them were sporting any confused looks, he continued. "Alright guys, let's start. Jinx, first of all I need to assess your hand to hand combat skills so we'll all be watching you spar lightly with Raven."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I hope I've done okay with my last 3(ish) fight scenes because I plan to write more sooner or later. Late update because I've been enjoying the start of my two and a half weeks off!


	14. Surprise

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Teen Titans or Teen Titans Go!

* * *

Both Jinx and Raven were doing warm up stretches when Beast Boy whispered some good advice into his girlfriends ear. "Raven's most important role on this team is defense, that's what she's best at. Use your agility to strike quickly."

Jinx smiled and pecked him on the cheek when no one was looking, she was grateful that he wasn't the idiot that everyone perceived him to be. "Thanks, I'll try my best."

Both she and Raven stepped onto the same large mat that Beast Boy and Robin had used earlier and they got into their fighting stances, waiting for Robin's signal to begin.

"Alright, this is just to test Jinx's skill, nothing more. Hand to hand combat only, no powers. Keep going until I tell you to stop. Begin!"

Jinx immediately noticed that what Beast Boy told her was true, Raven wasn't making any move to attack nor did she seem to have the inclination to. _'I can do this.'_

With no other choice than to go on the offensive, Jinx dived straight in with quick back to back strikes in order to test Raven's form and reflexes. Raven seemed to be confidently blocking all of her attacks and was even returning a few of them. Jinx quickly figured out that she wasn't going to win like that. _'This isn't working... She isn't using her legs at all though, that could work to my advantage.'_

With a new tactic in mind, she started to aim for the half demons footing which at first caught her opponent off guard as she had to sacrifice her form in order to stop Jinx from knocking her flat on her rear end. Noting that Raven's upper guard was all but down for the moment, she performed a quick sweep kick to further distract her. As she rose from the sweep kick, she aimed her fist right for Raven's stomach which it promptly collided with, temporarily knocking the air out of the violet haired sorceress and giving Jinx the time needed to jokingly palm Raven's face, put a foot behind her legs and push her backwards. With a stupid grin on her face, Jinx watched her trip over and land on her ass.

Robin decided that was the end of the match. "Alright let's stop there. Good work Jinx - you adapted well to Raven's technique." He congratulated her with a satisfied look although she only looked to see Beast Boy smiling proudly at her.

"Good work girl!" Cyborg hollered which garnered him the infamous death glare from Raven, causing him to amend his previous statement in fear of invoking her wrath. "You did pretty good too, Raven."

Starfire's contribution didn't necessarily help Raven's situation either. "Yes! That was a most splendid battle, albeit an extraordinarily short one. You should be most proud of yourselves, friends."

Raven was annoyed at being taken down in such a silly manner but she played it down by offering Jinx a quick congratulatory handshake before rejoining the others.

"Beast Boy." Robin called out, getting his attention. "You're up against Jinx next, get ready."

Beast Boy was still sore from his earlier thrashing from Robin but he didn't really want to entertain the thought of fighting with Jinx so he objected. "Wait a minute! I'm still tired out from earlier, I'm in no position to-"

"Save it Beast Boy. I need to finish assessing Jinx so you're just going to have to deal with it." Robin spoke with authority.

Keeping in tune with her team image, a small "psh" sound emitted from Raven's mouth. The fact that she didn't mock the changeling any further was secretly appreciated by both him and Jinx.

Cyborg piped in. "Yeah man, scared of getting your butt kicked by a girl?"

"But if friend Beast Boy is injured then perhaps he shouldn't partake in this false battle?" Starfire came to the rescue.

The rescue was short lived since Cyborg had something to say about it. "He's just trying to get out of doing any real exercise, Star, don't let him fool yah."

It wasn't like Jinx wanted to beat on him either but they'd both have to put up with it for now. She knew straight away that she'd never last against Beast Boy in a fight on equal footing however the others seemed to disagree.

* * *

Both combatants were on the mat once again about to spar when Jinx started speaking. "Any tips for me this time, pretty boy?"

He chuckled lightly at her question - he was sore and about to be fighting against her and she had the audacity to ask him that. Even though the rest of the team were watching and listening intently, he found the need to play along. "You could try kissing me into submission."

_'If only...'_ Hearing his suggestion brought a smile to her face. "In your dreams."

Feeling that further flirtation would give them away, Beast Boy chose not to respond with a retort stating just how accurate she was. Robin finally gave them the green light and they commenced fighting - both of them determined to not actually harm the other too much.

Jinx foolishly charged ahead, throwing a straight forward punch aimed at Beast Boy's torso which he was able to quickly sidestep, he was quick enough that he had time to grab her out thrust arm and using her momentum, he swung her forward and released his grip which resulted in Jinx rather clumsily taking a few more strides past him as she struggled to stay on her feet.

Beast Boy gave her enough time to turn around before he went on the offensive. Her attempt to block the incoming strike was ultimately a failure as he knocked her arm out of the way with brute force and using his other, he grabbed her around the top of her throat, lifted her up slightly and made to slam her down on her back except he actually wrapped his other hand around her back which prevented her from hitting the floor.

They were idling there, finding themselves in the dancing position known as the "dip" once more and staring into each others eyes. It was fairly odd with his hand resting gently at the top of her throat but that didn't stop either of them from finding it to be semi-romantic and neither of them tried to quell the urge to initiate prolonged lip contact with the other so together they closed the gap between them and kissed.

Beast Boy pulled back first with a smirk. "I see you liked my idea."

Jinx couldn't stop from smiling. "Did it work?"

"I don't think so, want to try again?" With that being said, they crashed their lips together once more in a fiery kiss - or at least; it was fiery until Starfire extinguished it with an outburst of her own.

"Oh this is most joyous! Friends Jinx and Beast Boy have made lip contact so now they are doing the dating, correct?" She exclaimed.

Robin would've answered her but his jaw was too busy resting on the floor, just like Cyborg's was.

Raven didn't have anything to say. She knew they were dating by now but the sting of the evidence was still there. _'Why on earth should I care if Jinx is kissing Beast Boy?'_ Her thought caused her to think back to what happened in the ops room after she apologized to Beast Boy.

* * *

_Raven had just finished her apology and broke off her rather one sided hug with Beast Boy. She waited a few moments for him to come to terms with what she'd said.  
_

_"Y-you're sorry? For everything?"_

_She thought it was a pretty stupid question considering that she'd stated that already. "Yes, I really mean it."_

_"For every time you threw me out the window?"_

___The least she could do was put up with him for now._ "Yes, definitely."

_"Every time you threw me against a wall?"_

_"Beast Boy..."_

_"Every time you insulted me?"_

_"..."_

_"Every time you didn't treat me like a friend?"_

_Or not. "For the last time, yes!"_

_"Every time you refused to laugh at my totally funny jokes?"_

_"You're pushing it." She had to resist smiling at his lost cause._

_He seemed to have come to grips with it now. "Okay, is that all you wanted to tell me?"_

_There was one final thing on her mind. Noticing that he hadn't forgiven her yet, she continued. "There was one more thing I'd like to discuss."_

_With a simple nod, he gave her the go ahead, not knowing that things were about to get weird._

_She damn near blurted out her next few words, attempting to get them off her chest as soon as possible. "I didn't mean to ask you out, Beast Boy. I was just sad at the time because of Robin and I was also lonely enough that it made me desperate for affection from pretty much anyone. I really regret laughing at you when you were the one that asked me a while back because I know what it must be like so I just want you to know that I'm grateful you acted like a real gentleman."_

_Maybe she told him a little too much information there. "Because of Robin? You know what it must be like?"_

_She tensed up immediately in the knowledge that she did indeed tell him too much. A blush stained her pale cheeks crimson as she responded. "I uh... I sort of asked Robin out on a date. After some... Confusion, he said no."  
_

_Beast Boy sighed rather audibly. He was disappointed that Raven thought so little of him that he was just the second choice and that she actually asked Robin such a question. It was clear that the two birds would be a terrible match for each other since all they'd do is sit and brood in their respective rooms. Relationships require displays of positive emotions and neither of them were very good at that sort of thing; they specialized more so in displays of negative emotion._

_Feeling mostly confusion and annoyance emanating from him now, she knew that she shouldn't have broached the topic with Robin involved.  
_

_He didn't know what to say, he just knew that he wanted to be alone to think for a moment. He decidedly avoided an argument with the empath and ended the conversation. "Okay Raven, I appreciate your honesty. I'll see you at training or something."_

_Sensing that it was the appropriate time to boot herself out of the room as quickly as possible, she gave him a friendly smile in appreciation before leaving._

* * *

Raven didn't like Beast Boy in that way so she couldn't figure out why on earth she'd feel such jealousy. _'Maybe it's time I had a talk with my emoticlones in Nevermore...'_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Poof! Another chapter just appearing out of thin air. Gotta love the interwebs. The story has been off on a tangent for a while now but it's actually been for the best, I believe. I'll still be able to achieve what I want to.


	15. Disapproval

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Teen Titans or Teen Titans Go!

* * *

Starfire's outburst had pulled the two young lovers out of their daze as they stood there awkwardly under the rest of their teams gaze. Jinx decided to make her move. _'Well... Now that they know, there's no reason not to keep my hands off him.'_ With that line of thought being traversed, she grasped her boyfriends arm with both of hers and hugged it tightly.

Cyborg, looking quite perplexed, pointed at Beast Boy with one of his metallic fingers. "But you..." He then directed his finger towards Jinx. "And her..." He paused and sighed dramatically as he concluded his bumbling. "I don't even... I just don't even."

No one had yet to answer Starfire so she just hovered there looking hopeful with a bright smile etched on her face.

Robin didn't seem to be taking the news all too well, in fact, he looked rather exasperated about the whole thing. He blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Why on earth would you date Beast Boy?"

You'd expect that Robin's reaction would be something that would cause outrage amongst everyone in the team. That's not exactly what happened. Starfire didn't seem to register that what Robin had just said was an insult, she figured it was just an honest question. Cyborg found himself in agreement with Robin. _'Why would anyone want to pucker up with the grass stain?'_

Raven should've been annoyed at Robin's choice of words, especially since she vowed to be a good friend to Beast Boy, but she only found herself relishing the opportunity to break up the newly announced couple.

Beast Boy would've recoiled from the cruel words if Jinx's now iron grip on his arm wasn't holding him back. Jinx felt an extremely unusual level of rage swell within her - all of it over one insensitive question. Releasing the changelings arm, she retorted. "What the hell is that supposed to mean, Robin?"

It seemed Robin hadn't realized his slip up. Either that or he didn't regard it as such. "What do you think I mean? You two are bound to break up and it will ruin the team!"

"Friends, please. There is no need to fi-"

Cyborg clearly hadn't meant to interrupt Starfire, he just wasn't listening to her when he decided that it was the opportune time to give his two cents. "Jinx, you could settle for someone so much better than Beast Boy!

Jinx would've scoffed at the prospect of breaking up with Beast Boy but she was too distracted with what Cyborg had said. "Someone so much better than Beast Boy? What is wrong with my boyfriend? I certainly don't see anything wrong with him at all - he's perfect!"

Thus began the back and forth arguing as Cyborg attempted to point out all of his flaws.

"Perfect? He smells like a pig."

"You're one to talk, you smell like grease all the time and Bird Boy over there smells like a sweat locker. I'll have you know that Beast Boy smells absolutely fine!"

"But he's green!"

"I didn't know you were the racist type, Cyborg. Besides, I like green."

Starfire intervened. "I beg of you, friends, we must st-"

Cyborg once again discarded whatever Starfire was about to say. "His room is-"

"His room is organized and clean!"

Robin started pitching in. "He's an idiot, he always ruins everything he's a part of! There's a reason he always acts as reconnaissance for us!"

"He's smarter than you know! It was your genius intellect that ignored his advice and got your ass whooped by the Brotherhood of Evil in the first place and besides, Beast Boy doesn't cosplay as a traffic light!" That shut Robin up right away.

Seeing that Robin was stumped, Cyborg took over again. "C'mon, he eats that nasty tofu crap!"

"Have you ever seriously tried it? It tastes far better than your road kill does!"

Getting desperate, Cyborg pulled out the big guns. "All he does is play video games all day and he even sucks at that!"

"You think he plays video games all day? You must not know him at all. I can't believe that you were actually his friend at one point. You're forgetting that you're one that has sexual feelings for your damn car, nothing else could possibly explain why you spend more time working on it than you actually spend whilst not working on it!"

Cyborg crossed his arms, not yet willing to admit defeat. "He's not even man enough to stand up for himself, his girlfriend has to do it all for him. No wonder he's the weakest on the team."

Jinx's eyes started glowing a brilliant pink - a telltale sign that she was either extremely angry or about to blast Cyborg sky high with a powerful hex. In fear of the latter possibility, Cyborg backed away since he did indeed value his own life. Upon seeing his action, Jinx's eyes reverted back to their normal feline appearance.

She looked behind her only to see that Beast Boy wasn't there. _'__Why's my foot so warm?'_ She looked down to see a green cat practically standing on her right foot which she promptly picked up and held affectionately to her bosom. She looked back to Cyborg and Robin, both of them with a smirk on their respective faces. Starfire looked upset which was to be expected. Jinx didn't bother to look at Raven since she hadn't come to Beast Boy's defense at all which in Jinx's eyes threw her apology to Beast Boy straight out the window.

She made one final comeback before retreating back to the comfort of their shared room with the green cat still in her arms. "He's more of a man than you are; he's not the one overcompensating down their with excessive cybernetics, I can assure you that he doesn't need to."

She figured that Cyborg's man-pride had been injured enough so she refrained from correcting his last statement out loud before leaving. _'And he's certainly not the weakest on the team.'_

* * *

Jinx slipped off her intricately designed violet sneakers before she pulled Beast Boy, who was still taken with the form of a cat, up to the top bunk with her. She had stopped wearing those heeled boots a while ago when Kid Flash complained about feeling emasculated because of her height. She laid down and coddled Beast Boy in her arms as she attempted to comfort him. "It doesn't matter what they say, Logan. I know there isn't anything wrong with you, just ignore them. They aren't your friends anymore so what they say doesn't matter."

Beast Boy merely meowed in response as he rubbed his head against her. They settled into a comfortable silence, neither of them able to sleep; Jinx out of worry for Beast Boy and Beast Boy himself due to the actions of his "friends".

After a good while of laying there together, Jinx decided to try and settle the situation. "Logan? Can you change back now, please?"

He complied with his girlfriends request by leaping off the bed and changing back into his normal green self.

The main reason no one on the team had ever seen Beast Boy cry was not because he never felt like crying or because he didn't cry - it's because when ever he was about to shed tears, he always changed into an animal that generally doesn't cry such as the common cat until he was finished. It was clear that he had yet to finish.

Jinx poked her head over the edge of the bunk bed to keep track of Beast Boy who was now climbing back up to join her. Whilst she was pleased that he carried out her will without hesitation, she was less than pleased at the sight of tears rolling down his face; it literally made her heart ache. As he crawled over to the head of the bed to join her, she pulled him up against her and hugged his head into her chest then gently ran her fingers through his messy but still somewhat kempt hair which proved to be a very comforting gesture that calmed him down in no time at all and caused another warm fluttery feeling to encompass the both of them.

Seeing as though Beast Boy had started purring once again which Jinx found entirely far too adorable, she safely assumed that it would be prudent to make sure he was feeling better. "Are you okay now?"

His response was to nod against her which made her notice a number of things. One being that she was in fact holding her boyfriend against her breasts in a very motherly manner, two being that she loved the feeling of it and three being that she felt incredibly happy in the knowledge that she was the reason he was feeling better.

"Thank you." His voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

She could tell from the sincerity in his tone that he was referring to everything; for defending and looking out after him. She tried to sound just as sincere as he did when she responded. "It's the least I could do because I know you'd do the same for me if I were in your shoes."

He broke out her grasp and leaned up towards her to give her a brief kiss to help show his gratitude that she happily welcomed and greedily intensified as she allowed her hands to entangle themselves in his hair. Jinx had never understood how his fangs never got in the way of their physical relations but she was appreciative of the fact that they didn't.

To Beast Boy's credit, he refrained from letting his hands wander too far. One rested on her hip whilst the other he was laying on so he couldn't do much with that one. He noticed that Jinx had just hooked a leg over his own which put him a little on edge but he was okay with it until she started rubbing her hips against him in a suggestive manner as they continued to tongue each others mouths.

He could quite literally smell her lust which was a reliable indicator that she was wet just for him - it would be a lie to say that he wasn't turned on by now but he decided to stop their little session before it went too far. He couldn't pull back since Jinx was holding his head in place so he tilted his head to the side to give him a moment to speak. "Jinx, stop."

Since she didn't have his mouth to occupy her anymore, she started kissing down along his neck which sent shivers down his spine. He tried once more to get her attention. "Jinx..."

"What?" She mumbled her response into his neck before she continued working her way down.

"Stop, please."

"Why?" It was clear that she wasn't particularly paying attention since she questioned why he wanted to stop.

"Because we've known each other like this for less than a week and-"

She subconsciously ground her waist against his nether regions which made him gulp, yet he was still determined to finish what he intended to say. "And if we do this then I'll be-"

He was interrupted once again, thankfully not by Jinx this time but by a knocking on their bedroom door.

"Friend Beast Boy? Friend Jinx? Are you in there?"

The knocking had stirred Jinx out of her lust induced haze and she realized that she was only a minute away from stripping down to her birthday suit just because she wanted Beast Boy right then and there. She was thankful that the both of them were still fully clothed.

* * *

Starfire waited patiently for either of them to answer the door. She had checked Jinx's room first but there was no response so she hoped that they were in Beast Boy's room because she greatly desired to make sure they were okay after what Robin and Cyborg had both said.

The door slid up only slightly, Starfire could see Beast Boy's face but the rest of his body was obscured by door. She didn't know this but he was hiding behind the door because of the effect that Jinx had on his lower regions. "What's up, Star?"

"You are the up, friend. I am doing the worrying for both you and friend Jinx. Do you know where she is located?"

Jinx called out from somewhere in the room. "Hey Star! I'm in here."

Starfire smiled since both of her friends sounded fine. "That is wondrous news! May I come in to talk more effectively with the two of you?"

Beast Boy paled at her question as he thought of an answer that wouldn't seem too rude. Starfire was a good friend and he'd hate to hurt her feelings but thankfully Jinx came to the rescue as she popped her head in the opening of the door. "Me and Beast Boy were doing some things that couples do, sorry Star, now's not the best time."

Starfire could only guess as to what they were doing but she understood that they needed to be alone now so she smiled and nodded at Jinx. "Of course, I hope to see you later then."

_'Maybe friend Robin will tell me what friend Jinx meant when she said they were doing things that couples do?'_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I don't think I've mentioned Terra once. I plan to keep it that way - I'd prefer to avoid the whole topic all together. This is technically the longest chapter so far. I've gone back and improved most of the arguing scene.


	16. Confessions

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Teen Titans or Teen Titans Go!

* * *

Starfire had retreated to her room not long after Jinx left the gym with Beast Boy in her arms. Both Robin and Cyborg understood that Starfire would be upset about their friends arguing like that but they comforted themselves in the thought that in the end, she'd realize they were right. What the two remaining boys couldn't understand is why Raven left without warning, however, they just shrugged it off and went over Robin's plan together.

_'I can't just order them to stop being together but the fact is that Beast Boy just left training without permission before it ended so I'm going to have to punish him somehow.'_ Thought the team leader. He quite ignorantly discounted the other 3 people who left without permission as well.

In a business like manner, Robin began. "Cyborg, I'm going to be setting up patrols around the Wayne Enterprises building. I'll have them going in pairs together and the building will be covered 24/7."

Cyborg nodded to show that he agreed.

Robin continued. "What I want you to do for now is to go and work on increasing their security. Prevention is the best way to stop crime."

"Increase their security? How would I do that?" Cyborg figured that he couldn't help with their security if he didn't have access to the facility.

With a grin on his face, Robin answered. "I've gotten you the proper clearance, you'll have full access to the building. I just want you to make it more secure until we can get the W86 transported to a more confidential location. You should get working on it asap."

"Okay Rob, no one will be gettin' past my tech once I get it set up." Cyborg didn't question how Robin got him access to the building since he already knew. He was just excited to have access to such an advanced facility due to his love for technology, he figured he might learn a thing or two.

* * *

Robin was finalizing the patrol schedule when he heard a steady knocking upon his office door. His response was made virtually out of reflex. "Come in."

"Greetings friend Richard."

Starfire's voice pulled Robin's eyes away from his work. "Starfire, we had a talk about this. You, Raven and Cyborg are never to say that name. What if this room is bugged?"

Starfire recalled the "team" meeting that they had a few months ago.

* * *

_The team, minus its resident changeling, had gathered in Robin's office at the request of their esteemed leader himself.  
_

_"Why are we all gathered here without friend Beast Boy? Is it not a team meeting unless we have all members present?" Starfire asked.  
_

_It was early in the morning so everyone had figured that Beast Boy was still sleeping._

_Robin (as he always did) answered her. "I wanted to tell you all something... I know now that I can trust you guys with anything. The reason that Beast Boy isn't here is because he's far too immature to keep secret what I want to tell you all. I've swept this room for any listening devices three times over now, that's how important this is."_

_Cyborg still had an issue with Robin's logic. "Man, you can trust BB - he's been apart of this team just as long as the rest of us."_

_Robin adopted his leader stance and spoke in a stern voice, giving no room for argument. "If you don't agree with my decision then each of you are more than welcome to leave this room right now and we can forget that this all ever happened."_

_Raven probably would've argued in Beast Boy's defense if she wasn't so obsessed with the boy wonder at the time._

_After giving his team a moment to evaluate their positions and decide whether or not they wanted to leave, he saw that none of them had made to leave so he continued. "Good. Now, I need you all to swear that what ever is discussed beyond this point, in this room, will never be mentioned ever again. Do you all agree to this?"_

_This garnered him a raised eyebrow or two from everyone else but each of them swore that they'd follow the terms set out by him._

_"Alright... The reason I called you all here today is because I don't want to lead my life the way Batman leads his."_

_Everyone appeared to be confused but he continued anyway, knowing that they'd understand by the time he was finished. What he did next left the team speechless._

_He reached for his mask and pulled it off. It came off surprisingly easily considering the fact that no one else had ever been able to just pull it off like that before._

_He opened his piercingly blue eyes and spoke. "My name is Richard Grayson."_

* * *

"Oh... I am sorry, friend Robin. My mind has been preoccupied with other things as of late."

"It's okay. Just don't do it again. What's been on your mind?" He couldn't stay angry at Starfire for any amount of time at all - she's always had that effect on him.

The reason they hadn't started dating after their kiss in Tokyo was because Robin still felt that his mentors training and advice would prove to be valuable in case Starfire was captured, injured or even killed because of him. Emotional attachment to any degree was ill advised but relationships were forbidden in the Bat Clan - Robin found it difficult to break away from Batman's extreme doctrines since they had been burned into his mind and had come to save his life on many occasions.

Starfire looked downcast as she answered him. "Not well. I am most displeased with your actions as well as friend Cyborg's actions concerning friends Beast Boy and Jinx."

But Robin didn't want to be like Batman. _'I broke away from him because he's more machine than he is man; he doesn't take any time to enjoy life... I think it's about time I did.'  
_

"About that... Starfire, maybe I can make it up to you. Do you want to... I don't know - go have a bite to eat somewhere later, just you and me?"

Starfire was hovering in the air out of joy by the time he had finished his question. The bone crushing hug he received in return shortly after finishing said everything he needed to know.

* * *

After Starfire had left their door, Beast Boy and Jinx stood awkwardly in their room. An unwanted silence filled the air as both of the young heroes figured out what to say to each other, it just happened to be that Jinx figured it out first. "I'm sorry." She said in a tone filled with regret.

"It's... It's okay Jinx. It's sort of my fault, really."

"Beast Boy, it's not okay and it's not your fault. From a certain point of view what I was doing could've been leading to... Rape."

Beast Boy laughed ferociously at the direction she took the conversation. "Oh god! Rape? Oh jeez... Do you really think you could rape me, sweetie?"

_'He called me sweetie...'_ Jinx nearly swooned at being given a pet name like that. She found that he had a point, it was absurd to think that she could actually go from making out with him to full on rape just like that - she inwardly scolded herself for making such a stupid suggestion in front of her boyfriend like that.

Glad that he put Jinx at ease, he continued. "And besides, it probably was my fault. We haven't talked about this yet, I probably should've told you already but I haven't."

This peaked her curiosity. "Should've told me what?"

He paused for thought as he decided how he was going to word his next statement. Deciding that the best approach would be a personal one; he turned his back to her and went to sit down on his bottom bunk, at which point he patted his lap, signifying that he wanted her to hop on which she gladly did in a very giddy manner.

After she turned a little and wrapped an arm around the base of his neck so they could maintain eye contact, he told her what he meant. "I can't explain how I know other than it just being a feeling - a very strong feeling, but once I uhm..." He hesitated out of nervousness, he figured that if he was in a cartoon right now he'd be sweating buckets. "I uh... If we do have... Sex... I don't think it'll be something I can ever go back from."

She was very intrigued with what he was saying now. "What do you mean?"

"What I'm trying to say is that... You know. It's sort of a uh... Permanent thing."

She still didn't understand what he was getting at. "What's a permanent thing?"

"You remember that I have trouble controlling my instincts because of the animal inside of me, right?"

She nodded, prompting him to continue. "Well, I get the feeling that if we ever have sex then there won't ever be anyone else after you."

Finally catching his drift, she didn't know what to think, she could only say one thing. "Oh!"

Beast Boy tried to pick up on what she was feeling at the moment but he couldn't really detect any particular emotion, it just felt like she was holding it all in like a dam about to burst.

After yet another long and awkward silence, Jinx suddenly blurted out all of her thoughts on the subject as she let loose a few tears. "Don't you like me? Is that why you didn't want me? Did I do something wrong? Please don't leave me for Raven, I love you!"

Jinx slapped her hands over her mouth as if to prevent herself from saying anything else, afterwards she tried to move out of Beast Boy's lap but she found herself at an impasse because of his now iron grip on her waist. "Let me go!" He wasn't letting up. "I said let me go!"

Beast Boy had frozen like a dear in head lights when Jinx confessed her feelings. _'She loves me?'_

After a few more seconds of having Jinx fidget like crazy as she tried to get out of his lap, he found the words he wanted to say. "You love me?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Happy birthday to anyone whose birthday is today. I may or may not have pumped out this chapter so soon as a mild gift to whomever has a birthday today. I'm not naming names or pointing fingers here! I had fun writing this one.


	17. Going Out

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Teen Titans or Teen Titans Go!

* * *

Now it was her turn to freeze. _'Oh god, he doesn't like me anymore!'_ She finally gave up her futile attempts at escaping his grasp and began sobbing as she wrapped her arms around him and leaned in to him for comfort.

Beast Boy wanted to tear his hair out in frustration now. _'Dude, why are girls so crazy? One minute she's angry and yelling at Cyborg, the next she's trying to get it on with me and now she's crying her brains out!'_

He lifted one of the arms he had around her waist and placed it on the back of her head in a comforting manner before speaking. "Jinx, I don't know why you thought that I didn't like you but I can assure you that I do. In fact, I like you a lot. I didn't mean to upset you, I was just trying to say that we aren't ready for this yet."

Jinx had learned her lesson to stop assuming things. She asked him to clarify what he meant. "What do you mean?"

Knowing that he'd have to be the one to settle what's between them, Beast Boy warily explained himself. "I just think that we've been moving a little fast. We haven't even been together for a week and we're sleeping in the same bed. Heck, you just said that you love me! What do we know about love?"

She sighed because she knew he was right. _'How can you love someone after knowing them for practically 3 days? I'm crazy...'  
_

"You're right, Logan... I'm sorry. I just thought that you'd leave me or something. You're all that I have left."

Seeing that she was disturbed by his well spoken words of wisdom, he attempted to cheer her up. "But hey, you're still my girlfriend and I know that I really care about you."

Upon hearing his words, a smile returned to her face and no further words were shared between the two lovers as Jinx leaned up from Beast Boy's chest and stared solemnly into his emerald orbs for a short few seconds before initiating a long lasting, passionate and love filled kiss with him that filled both of them to the brim with an unparalleled ecstasy. They both felt saddened when they pulled away from each other but it had to happen eventually.

"And I really care about you too."

* * *

When Robin said that he'd take Starfire out for a bite to eat later - he meant later. Starfire seemed to have had a different view. Upon releasing him from her hug of steel, she dragged him straight to his room to "prepare".

"Prepare? What do you mean?" He asked, seemingly confused as to what exactly was happening.

"This is a date, is it not, boyfriend Robin?"

That was the first time she'd called him "boyfriend" and needless to say, his reaction was an alarmed one. "Sure this is a date but we aren't together like that yet, Starfire. I'm not your boyfriend."

Now she was confused. "But isn't it traditional for two humans performing the dating ritual to refer to each other as boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Not all the time, Star. The purpose of dating is to find out if you want to be with the person you're dating and if you do then you can be boyfriend and girlfriend."

This confused her even more. "If the purpose of dating is to find out if we want to be with each other then why are going to do the dating?"

"What do you mean?"

"I already know that I want to be with you. Do you not desire to be with me?"

Robin sighed as he facepalmed in frustration. Everyone close to Starfire knew that she wasn't an idiot, in fact, she was extremely deviant when using her superfluous naivety to get something that she wanted whether it be trips to the mall with a fellow friend or... That's about it really. If she asked you to go to the mall with her then you WILL be going to the mall with her, it's as simple as that.

Robin quickly resigned himself to defeat and gave in to her mind games before they went even further. "Yes Starfire... We can be together if you want."

The look of confusion on her face vanished, only to be replaced by smile that stretched from ear to ear. "This is most glorious, boyfriend Robin! Now you must hurry and get prepared!"

"Prepared? What for?" They had finally come back to Robin's original question.

"The date, of course!"

He was confused just like before. "Why do I have to get prepared?"

"Surely you plan to take me to one of your fine earthly establishments that serve the over priced cuisine?"

"What? I don't remem-"

He was quickly silenced by the ever presumptuous princess. "Wonderful! I will meet you in the ops room at half past the hour!" She gently pushed him further into his room before turning around and leaving him to get ready.

Robin took a moment to wonder what the hell just happened before he began searching for his tuxedo.

* * *

Jinx hadn't tried to force conversation with Beast Boy so they settled into a serene silence as they began to cuddle once more. She was lost in her own thoughts, attempting to decipher her true feelings for the green boy. _'I've never felt this way for anyone before, I didn't just feel angry when the others insulted him; I felt like ripping their throats out. When ever he touches me I feel like I could melt into his arms. His toothy smile always make everything better. I know that I want to be with him no matter what.'_

"Jinx?" Beast Boy called out for the hundredth time.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she answered her beloved. "Yes?"

"Jeez, I thought I lost you for a while there. Are you okay?" His voice was filled with worry.

Realizing that she must've been lost in her thoughts, she answered him. "I'm okay, thank you for asking. I was just day dreaming." She truly appreciated that he cared.

Something that made Jinx immune to his manly charms must've been extremely important; he had to find out what she was day dreaming about. "About what?"

"About you."

Apparently that was the right answer because he flipped her over and pulled her in for a heart warming kiss. Pulling away, Beast Boy brought up what he wanted to ask Jinx in the first place. "I think we've got some free time and I know this awesome burger joint that we can go to. Wanna go?"

_'But he's a vegetarian!'_ She voiced her thought. "I thought you didn't eat meat?"

He grinned at her confusion. "Ahh! I didn't say what type of burger, did I?"

* * *

Robin didn't have to wait in the ops room long until Starfire showed up. He was speechless at the sight of her all dolled up in a very form fitting lavender dress with copious amounts of makeup applied to herself. "Are you ready, boyfriend Robin?"

All he could do was nod as Starfire hooked her arm around his and lead them to the garage where they'd hop on the R-Cycle and ride off into the sunset despite the fact it was practically midday.

* * *

Beast Boy lead Jinx up to the roof of the tower, of course she was clinging to him the entire way. The door swung open to reveal the clear blue sky with the sun glaring in their faces although the gentle breeze flowing through the air lessened its effect, in summary; it was a great day. Jinx ran ahead to the edge of the tower to look at Jump City. "I never had a chance to enjoy the view back when Mammoth, Gizmo and I took over the tower."

Reminiscing about old times made her think about her past experiences with Beast Boy. She turned around to look at Beast Boy walking up to her. "I don't think I apologized for hexing you halfway to oblivion."

He smiled as he recalled getting his butt kicked by Jinx. A risky idea suddenly formed in his head and when he finished sauntering over to Jinx, he carried it out. He wrapped one arm around her, resting it on her lower back. Using his unoccupied arm, he reached around and grabbed one side of her firm posterior which made her slightly jump as she elicited a girlish squeal of delight.

Seeing that his action was clearly appreciated, he pulled her in closer and leaned his head forward so he could huskily whisper something to her. "Maybe you should apologize now then." With that said, he leaned down and began plant short yet sweet kisses down her neck.

Her response was to tilt her head to give him better access. Each kiss he placed on her pale skin added to the growing fire in her gut. Only one conscious thought was flowing through her mind as all of this happened. _'I love him!'_

Beast Boy was feeling much the same except he couldn't revel in it like Jinx was, he was too busy resisting the urge to bite into her neck to brand her as being his. It was a very strong urge. Too strong. He suddenly pulled away entirely before he gave into it, Jinx adorably whimpered in protest as he removed himself from her and took a few steps back. "Logan? What's wrong?" She inquired.

"Sorry Jinx... It's just... It's hard."

She smirked as a dirty thought crossed her mind. "It'd better be hard after that."

"What?"

Jinx walked over to him as he paused to figure out what she meant.

"Oh!" He exclaimed in realization.

Not giving him time to respond, she edged forward and gave him a chaste kiss as she wrapped her arms around his torso. Pulling away from the kiss, she leaned her head into the crook of his neck and with a tone of sincerity, she asked him once more. "What's so hard?"

He happily returned her embrace as he answered. "Controlling myself."

Unhappy with his curt answer, she responded in an equally curt manner. "Explain."

He took in a deep breath through his nose, revelling in Jinx's scent as he took a moment to figure out how to word it. "I just... I really, like, really wanted to bite into your neck just then, Jinx."

Jinx didn't particularly understand why he'd ever do that. "Why would you want to do that?"

Beast Boy couldn't picture a reality where anyone would understand but he endeavored to explain himself. "Because I'm a vampire?" He briefly chuckled at his little joke before continuing. "But really, it might seem weird to you. I'm pretty sure I want to do it to mark you as being mine - so everyone knows that you belong to me. I know it sounds freaky and possessive an-"

He was cut off by Jinx's comment. "That sounds nice." Apparently she didn't mind being branded like cattle or maybe she just didn't see it like that.

The urge suddenly came back full force, causing Beast Boy to snap himself out of their embrace as he attempted to distract himself by changing the subject. "Hey! I want to show you something before we go to that burger place I mentioned. How about you try riding on top of me this time instead of being clutched in my talons? That mustn't have been very comfortable for you last time."

He swiftly changed into a pterosaur once more and laid down low so that Jinx could climb up and get comfortable. Finding it a little strange how he just broke off and changed subjects like that, she followed through with his idea and awkwardly climbed on top of him, hooking her arms around his neck and digging her feet in for the ride.

* * *

Cyborg was having a field day at the Wayne Enterprises building, it was practically a trip to the zoo for him. Jumping from observation room to observation room, he couldn't control himself. _'So many top secret developments! Is that the waffle iron 5000? I got to get me one of those!'_

Eventually he toured the entire building to "get a feel for it" even though he had all of the schematics he needed stored in his cybernetic half. Finally out of things to distract himself with, he resorted to doing what Robin asked of him.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Okay, this is annoying me! I've got everything (mostly) planned out but there's this one part that I just can't figure out!


	18. The Beast

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Teen Titans or Teen Titans Go!

* * *

Jinx enjoyed the ride, not only was it relaxing but it was quite fun at the same time, the air rushing against her skin as they sped up. They quickly reached the inner city where Beast Boy landed in a clearing a fair distance away from their destination because it was far too crowded to land any closer in the form of a huge lumbering pterosaur. After giving Jinx ample time to safely climb off, he changed back into his normal green self and dived straight into conversation with her. "Jinx, can I ask you a personal question?"

His overt attempt at getting Jinx's mind off his strange behavior back at the tower was just that - overt. She decided to let it drop for now. "Of course. You can ask me anything."

"For as long as I've known you, you've always been snarky when dealing with everyone; especially Kid Flash. You've been nothing but nice to me and I want to know why. Don't get me wrong or anything - I love that you're so..." He paused for a moment as he tried to come up with the perfect word.

_'Smart, beautiful, feminine, strong, submissive, clingy...__'_ Lots of adjectives came to mind, all of them good in his eyes.

"... Perfect and everything but it's been weird seeing you yell at everyone and then cuddle up with me, you know?"

By now Jinx had resumed her normal position at Beast Boy's side, that is, she was clutching on the entirety of his right arm. As they talked, Beast Boy lead their walk further into the depths of the city. She decided to voice her thoughts as they came to mind. "I know it's weird, I've never been like this with anyone before. Not even Kid Flash. Sure we may have kissed every now and then but it never felt right. I think I was only with him for so long because he was the only person who would have me - just look at me; deep down I'm just an insecure, pale skinne-"

Truth be told, he didn't particularly care to hear about Kid Flash's exploits with Jinx so he was glad that she didn't go into detail. The thought of anyone else even so much as laying a finger on Jinx made Beast Boy seethe but he wasn't just going to let her talk herself down like that. "Jinx, don't sell yourself short. There's nothing wrong with you. You may be a little insecure but I think it's cute and I love the color of your skin, you're beautiful."

Knowing that he approved of her made her unfathomably happy. It was hard to admit the next part but she knew that she could trust him. "Being with you makes me feel like I belong... I trust you Logan. No one has ever held me like you have... I feel so safe when I'm with you, it's crazy."

Beast Boy let her know it was all okay by quickly leaning over and placing a loving kiss on her forehead before reaffirming his feelings for her. "I feel exactly the same about you."

Throughout this whole conversation, their attention was solely on each other so they had no idea that people were giving them odd looks and skirting as far as possible around them when they had to walk by. Seeing a famous hero together with an infamous ex-villainess like that was just plain abnormal. In no time at all they arrived in a secluded alleyway that had various garage doors lining one side of the wall; they were clearly rentable storage units.

Jinx noted that all of them were white except for the single door that was painted entirely green. "Don't tell me that's the one we're going to?"

Beast Boy laughed at her arched brow. "What? I love the color green!"

To that she could only say one thing. "So do I."

Beast Boy decided not to comment, instead he focused his attention on finding the key so he could slide the door open. Jinx didn't particularly know what to expect but it was clear that the room has seen some use due to the fact that there was a bed tucked in the corner with a workstation right next to it. In the middle of the room was a sheet covering a fairly sized object but apart from that, it was pretty much empty. "Why is there a bed in the corner?"

The bed had been in there for so long that Beast Boy didn't actually notice it. "Bed? Oh! After I left the Doom Patrol I went to Jump City. No hotel would let me stay and I had no where else to go - I didn't just run into Robin and the others when I came here. I was here for a few weeks before meeting them. I've been renting out this storage unit for years now, of course I haven't used the bed for quite a while."

Jinx recalled what she read in his journal and what Beast Boy had told her about the Doom Patrol. _'Rita and Steve Dayton were his adop__tive__ parents if I recall correctly. They mustn't have been very good parents if they caused him to run away like that.'_

The sheet covered object peaked her interest. "What's with the sheet?"

He smiled as he prepared to unveil the big surprise. He swiftly removed the plain white sheet in a very over exaggerated manner in an attempt to dazzle her with the magnificent machine hidden underneath. "Meet the Beast!"

* * *

Robin used their hero status to get into one of those high social class restaurants that generally require you to book a table one year in advance if you're not a celebrity. He didn't actually believe they'd let him and his date in but Starfire insisted that they go somewhere nice because it'd be more romantic that way. They had both ordered their meals and were waiting for them to be delivered to their table. Starfire was disappointed to see that mustard wasn't on the menu anywhere so she settled for what Robin was having.

Eventually she broke the silence that settled between them. "I wonder if friends Beast Boy and Jinx are doing well."

Irked that Starfire would bring them up at a time with this, he politely responded. "I'm sure they're okay, Starfire."

She didn't desire to drop the subject any time soon. "You and friend Cyborg did indicate your stern disapproval of their relationship. You both pointed out many of friend Beast Boy's perceived flaws, it must have been most upsetting for him to hear."

He was starting to get annoyed. "I didn't mean to upset either of them, in fact, I'm glad that he's with Jinx now. He won't be pestering you to go to the mall all the time."

"Friend Beast Boy has not been a pest. I greatly enjoyed our many visits to the mall. Why would you think otherwise?"

Crossing his arms, he decided not to give his honest opinion of what he thought they did at the mall. "He probably just took you to the comic book store or the arcade to play games with him since no one else would."

"Why would no one else spend time with friend Beast Boy?"

Her newest question lead Robin to believe that the date was going to go downhill from there.

* * *

Raven wasn't fairing much better than Robin was and she was even secluded in the sanctity and comfort of her own room. Seeing Jinx together with her Beast Boy was beginning to bring out the rage inside of her so she had left team training without notice to regain some semblance of control over her emotions.

She was in the middle of muttering her all too common mantra when her aspect of Wisdom contacted her. _'Knowledge and I have convened a meeting with all the other emoticlones. We request your presence in Nevermore.'_

* * *

Cyborg didn't even play video games with Beast Boy any more - the technical expert constantly went out of his way to avoid spending any time with the young changeling. Not playing games with him is one thing but Cyborg constantly found as many reasons to get out of spending time with him as possible. The T-Car needed to be repaired, he had to pick up an important part that he ordered, he had a date with someone called Sarah, he needed to recharge, he had to help Robin or Raven and the list of excuses just goes on.

At one point Beast Boy offered to help Cyborg with the T-Car, he even said that he would read all the mechanics books necessary to gain his approval. Cyborg just laughed at his little "joke" and continued walking past him. He ended up reading a few mechanics books any way because he was so lonely, and yes, he did have a dictionary at hand the entire time.

Eventually Beast Boy decided to put his knowledge to the test so he bought "the Beast", took him apart and put him back together again which took far longer than it should have. After spending some time getting to know his custom painted hot rod of a sports bike (he had outgrown his love for mopeds quite a while ago), Beast Boy applied for a learners permit. The city pushed his application and he was actually given a full on State of California motorcycle license without a test or explanation of any kind, he figured it was a reward for all of his time spent defending Jump City plus he didn't really see a need to complain since riding was now second nature to him.

"What the hell is that?" Jinx asked in disbelief.

"What's it look like, beautiful?" He playfully responded.

She started walking around to take in the view. The bike itself was for the most part covered in a void-like black with some green highlights here and there, it looked menacingly cool to say the least. Approaching the rear of the motorcycle, she saw the license plate. "THE BEAST" In full capital letters is what it displayed proudly for anyone looking at it to see.

"How did you pay for this?" He was only 16 so it was a fair question. She doubted the city gave him that much money.

Not wanting to go through the boring explanation, he merely hinted at the answer. "Let's just say there's lots of fish in the sea. There's also lots of gold."

After giving her a few more moments to take in the sight, he popped the question in the form of a statement. "Well, let's get ready then. I left the spare helmet under the bed along with my own." He walked over to the bed and leaned down to pull out both of the protective bags holding the helmets.

Removing them from the bags, he handed Jinx the pure amethyst one. She pondered upon the color of the helmet before looking over to Beast Boy. _'He must've planned on showing this to Raven...'_

His own helmet surprisingly enough wasn't green; it was black and fit together with his Doom Patrol uniform quite well. "Beast Boy, I've never been on a motorcycle before."

"Didn't you just finish saying that you trusted me? It's easy, just get on, place your feet on those pegs, hold on to me and lean your weight in the same direction I do. You don't even need to open your eyes."

Jinx decided not to argue since she valued any excuse to wrap her arms around her boyfriend. "Okay! Let's go."

Seeing Jinx switch immediately from hesitant to positively sure like that was a little weird but he went with it. "Alright, just hop on the back and hug me tight when I nod at you to. If you want to stop at any time then just say so - I'll be able to hear you." He rocked the bike off it's stand, rolled it out of the storage unit, mounted it a fired up the engine. He put on his helmet and revved the bike a few times to feel more manly before he turned his head and nodded at Jinx.

She decided it was a good thing that she left her hair down today since the helmet would've been a problem if she had worn her usual horned look. Walking out to join him, she closed the garage door and slipped on her headgear. The helmet itself fit snugly around her although she couldn't really tell if it was supposed to feel like that since she had zero experience with riding.

Hopping on the back and wrapping her arms around her significant other, they sped off into the sunset much like Robin and Starfire did.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I like to think that Jinx is a big 'ol softie at heart. Shout out to bromigo writerzero for writing the hundredth review. This headache won't go away...


	19. Possession

**DISCLAIMER****:** I do not own Teen Titans or Teen Titans Go!

* * *

_'So much for a romantic ride off into the sunset. It's only been 5 minutes.'_ Despite the short ride on the back of Beast Boy's motorcycle, Jinx had enjoyed it.

She noted that he was a sensible motorcyclist; he didn't take any risks and he didn't speed even though it was probably within his authority as a hero to do so and for that, she was grateful. She may have felt safe with him but dangerous riding would've tested her limits.

Beast Boy had taken her to a small time vegetarian diner in the middle of the city. It was strangely quiet for being so centrally based but perhaps that's why he liked it so much, that and they serve a mean portobello burger. He had told her to find them a table while he ordered because he wanted to surprise her with one such burger. Handing her a plate as he sat opposite to her, he spoke with a smile. "Don't think about it, just take a bite."

To Beast Boy's joy, Jinx had gleefully obliged his request without hesitation. He figure that she was either insanely hungry or she just wanted to be nice bit either way, it made him immensely happy. He was waiting rather impatiently for her approval before beginning his own meal.

And he waited even when Jinx had taken her second bite.

And her third.

He let her finish swallowing before he lost his patience. "JINX!"

Seeing his will break, she broke out in a fit of giggles at his antics. _'She sounds so cute when she does that...'_ He was mesmerized by the music coming from her mouth, he found that he couldn't stay annoyed at her for any length of time at all. "Come on, Jinx. Tell me."

Finally ceasing her giggling, she didn't even allude towards what her answer might be. "Why do you want to know?"

Reaching over, he grasped one of her hands in his own and told her the truth. "Because your opinion is the only one that matters."

Touched by his romantic gesture, she found that she couldn't resist not answering him any longer. "I love it. What is it exactly?"

Releasing her hand, he decided to give her the blunt answer. "It's pretty much a giant mushroom."

Now she laughed briefly at the absurdity of it. _'It almost tastes like steak!'_

Beast Boy smiled upon hearing her wonderful music again. "I know, I know, it's crazy but it's amazing."

Jinx returned the smile. "So are you."

Her obvious flirtation made him cross his arms and in a mock voice, he teased her. "I'm supposed to be the one hitting on you, beautiful."

* * *

Raven had safely arrived in Nevermore and had just teleported herself to were the meeting was in session. She immediately noticed that two of her emoticlones were missing. _'Let's see... Knowledge, Wisdom, Brave and Rude.'_

"Where's Happy, Love, Rage and Timid?"

Knowledge didn't hesitate what so ever (as expected) before she answered. "Happy and Love aren't feeling all too well at the moment, we had to lock up Rage and Timid refuses to leave her maze."

To say the least, Raven was perturbed at the unexpected news. "What? Why?"

Knowledge was about to comment on the stupidity of such an open ended question but Rude stepped in before she could utter a single syllable.

"Why do you think? Dumbass." Rude's comment was ignored by everyone, as is customary during these sorts of meetings.

Wisdom decided to answer Raven. "As you can expect, recent events haven't allowed for Happy or Love to get out much. They're weak because you aren't feeling or expressing them at all. Rage was trying to take over your mind so that she could kill Jinx. Timid is staying in her maze in protest of the fact that you've been ignoring her for a long time now."

* * *

After ordering something sweet from the diner and finishing their meals, the two lovers returned "the Beast" to its "den" and Beast Boy gave his pink haired love a lift back to the roof of Titans Tower. Deciding to linger a while longer on the roof, Jinx pulled Beast Boy into a long lasting hug as they continued conversing about pretty much any trivial topic.

Jinx rather enjoyed Beast Boy's forwardness during their earlier encounter on the roof so after noting that his hands were still resting on her lower back, she gave him an obvious sign that she'd like that level of intimacy again. "You know, Logan, you can move your hands down lower if you want."

Of course he desired to reenact what happened during their previous encounter as well, he just wasn't sure whether or not she would appreciate it now. "Jinx, are you sure?"

Appreciating the fact that he cared about her desires more than his just made her more confident in her choice. She reaffirmed her previous statement. "Of course I am."

Without further pause, he gently slid both of his hands down carefully, ensuring that he touched every contour of her body that he could possibly touch and to put the next part bluntly; he firmly cupped her ass with both of his very green and equally lucky hands.

Jinx sighed in pleasure as she adorably rubbed her face into the crook of his neck and after a few moments, she stated something else as well. "I love you."

It was evident from the tone in her voice that what she said wasn't a spur of the moment thing, further more, Beast Boy couldn't detect any signs of nervousness or anything else that would imply she didn't mean what she said. In a soothing tone, he responded no more than a breath after she spoke. "I believe you."

You can imagine that his response wasn't exactly the one she wanted but she still kept in mind her lesson to not assume things, she asked him exactly what she wanted to know. "Don't you love me?"

He answered her question with another question. "Were you really okay with me biting you?"

Confusion was the first thing that came to mind before she recalled his earlier confession of wanting to mark her as being his. She couldn't deny that the thought was greatly enticing to her, though she was pretty sure that most people were against being branded like a slave. _'But I'm not like most people.'_

Playing along with him, she maintained her tone of sincerity. "Yes, and I still am."

He withdrew one of his hands from her rear and placed it on the back of her head before whispering his next sentence to her in a husky voice that made her weak in the knees, she undoubtedly would have fallen had it not been for the fact that he was supporting her. "I love you too."

With that said, he lowered his head and fervently slid his tongue right above her uniforms collar along the side of her neck as if to taste her before he sunk his sharp teeth into her soft skin.

* * *

Raven was embroiled in tense discussion with her remaining emoticlones and truth be told; it was on the verge of turning physical. "Rage has every right to want to rip that witch's heart out! She stole MY man from me!" By now, both of her eyes were bathed in a glowing crimson. She was about to completely lose it.

Brave and Rude both wanted to pounce on their so called "leader" and Wisdom was doing her best to restrain them. Knowledge wasn't exactly helping with the situation since most of the argument against Raven's actions was coming from her mouth. It seems Raven's intellectual side didn't know when to put a sock in it. "He was never yours, get that through your thick skull! You rejected him in the worst way possible and right after you apologized to him for treating him like Trigon, you go and continue doing it just because he's with Jinx!"

It was clear that Knowledge had little patience for those who in turn had little patience for semantics. Raven growled out her next few words. "You will stop telling lies, you bitch!" Losing all self control, she literally pounced on Knowledge who happened to be right up in her grill at the time. Thus began the cat fight.

Inevitably, Raven vanquished all 3 of the emoticlones that arose against her while Wisdom just sat back and watched in despair. Of course that meant nothing, really. Her emoticlones were manifested representations of each aspect of her being. They couldn't really be killed - they merely vanished when "mortally wounded" and were bound to reform in a weakened and slightly suppressed state again soon.

* * *

Pain? No, that wasn't it. Jinx wasn't in pain. Overpowering ecstasy? Definitely. Jinx immediately went limp in his arms as Beast Boy bit into her neck. All she could do was let out a silent scream as she felt an intense yet erotic level of joy surge through her entire body.

Lingering for no more than a few moments, Beast Boy proudly withdrew his mouth from his loves pale skin which left him feeling strangely sated. Noticing that she was still limp in his arms, he found it odd that the taste of blood wasn't lingering in his mouth. That oddity made him examine the wound he inflicted on the pink haired girl that he held in his grasp. _'She's not bleeding? But I just... How?'_

"Jinx? Are you still with me?" He attempted to check up on her but she wasn't snapping out of her daze. "Jinx!"

Slowly but surely, feeling returned to her body and she gradually regained control of herself. "Jinx? Are you okay?"

Looking into his alluring eyes, she smiled. "I feel fine... It doesn't hurt at all."

The shock was evident in his voice. "Are you sure?"

She would never stop appreciating that he cared about her so much because no one else had ever cared like he did. She nodded and gave him a short yet sweet kiss before clearing the air. "In fact, I feel pretty good." It was the truth.

"I never thought that I was actually going to hurt you, I obviously wouldn't have done it if I thought that I would." He could truly offer no plausible explanation. "Maybe on some level I knew this was going to happen? I mean, I can't see how you're not hurt. The only thing I can think of is something that some animals do in order to..." He trailed off as he paused for thought.

_'Dude! That's it!'_ Seeing that she was stable enough to stand on her own, he quickly pulled away before he brought his forearm to his mouth and used one of his inhumanly sharp incisors to tear a small cut along his skin which admittedly did sting a little.

Jinx didn't like the feeling of being without his touch so she promptly brought a hand to trace her fingers over the mark he gave her on the right side of her neck, at which point her eyes glazed over; she loved the feeling of it. _'It's not even sore.'_ Returning her gaze back to her boyfriend, she inquired as to what he thought he was going to achieve by licking himself. "Logan, what are you doing?"

Without further explanation, he started lapping at the cut with his tongue. He noticed two things; one being that the stinging dulled immediately and two being that the damaged skin was rapidly repairing itself. In a matter of seconds the cut was gone entirely, you would never have been able to tell that it was there in the first place if you didn't see it first with your own eyes.

He glanced back at Jinx's neck to see that the wound had near completely healed and the skin around the mark wasn't even inflamed, all that was left was an easily visible yet clean and symmetrical indentation of his teeth that didn't seem to be going anywhere any time soon. _'I hope it doesn't.'_

With a toothy grin, he decided to deliver news of his recent discovery to Jinx. "I think I know why it didn't hurt you."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Just my take on Raven's different emoticlones in this fanfic, I didn't want to over complicate things since the story isn't about Raven. I wanted to think over a few parts of this chapter before I posted it which is why it wasn't actually posted yesterday. I, for one, am excited for the next couple chapters!


	20. Confrontation pt 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Teen Titans or Teen Titans Go!

* * *

Beast Boy had avidly described his very recently discovered ability to Jinx who had believed him without a second thought but that didn't deter the young changeling from being adamant about providing evidence for her. "Give me your arm!"

She raised her arm almost instantly to oblige his request. He found it odd how she did so without question so he decided to probe into it a little. "Uhm? Put your arm back down?"

"Why?" Truth be told, she had enjoyed the sensation of having Beast Boy's tongue gliding along her skin.

Seeing that she wasn't an automaton, he dismissed his previous request before continuing. "Never mind... Tell me if this hurts."

After a bout of testing, they discovered that if he licked an area before injuring it then no pain was felt at all and the wound healed incredibly quickly but if he lapped at the injury after inflicting it then the pain of it was present until he began working magic with his super-tongue. Throughout it all, Beast Boy had noticed that his brand on her neck hadn't healed itself which left him puzzled but happy at the same time. Jinx had also noticed it since she was constantly reaching up to touch it and every time she did, a warm yet pleasing feeling spread throughout her entire body.

_'Why does she keep touching it? Does it hurt? Why would she lie about that?'_ After thinking it through, he decided to broach his thoughts. "Jinx, why do you keep touching my..." Before he could think of an appropriate word, Jinx did it for him.

"Brand?" He nodded. "Because it makes me feel good." Despite the fact that there wasn't necessarily a correct answer to the question, Jinx assumed that she answered correctly because her emerald eyed partner pulled her into a passionate kiss where they soon engaged in a battle of dominance with their tongues. It was a battle that Beast Boy had swiftly won. _'Damnit! He always wins.'_

* * *

Not long after their little escapade on this roof, they began upon the short journey down to the ops room. It felt as natural as ever for Jinx to slide both arms around his right arm as they sauntered off to their destination together.

"Why are you so clingy?" It was an honest question, he didn't mean anything by it.

Of course the random question worried her, plus it wasn't the best conversation starter. "Am I too clingy?" She asked with a shy undertone.

He rushed to assure her that it was alright. "No! Of course not. I just wanted to know." He had a well founded suspicion as to why she was doing it.

Glad that she wasn't annoying him, she told him why she could hardly let go of him for a second. "I... I feel empty when I'm not with you."

His suspicion turned out to be validated. He felt much the same. "I know what you mean."

All too soon they approached the doors that lead to the ops room but something made Beast Boy stop. _'Sweat, cheap hair gel, anger. Yeah, it's Robin.'_

Jinx hoped that stopping outside of the ops rooms doors wasn't going to become a habit for Beast Boy - last time he did it, he convinced her that they shouldn't let the others know that they were together. Squeezing his arm tightly, she warned him. "Logan, if you're going to say that we should pretend that we've broken up just so the others can be happy then you've got another thing coming."

"What? No, no!" He laughed at her little joke. "It's nothing like that. It's just that Robin's in there and he's pretty damn angry about something."

"Do you think we should leave?"

He nodded. "Yeah, that would be a safe bet."

Just as they finished turning around, both of their communicators beeped at the same time. Upon further inspection, they had both received a team wide message from Robin tell them to meet in the ops room at once.

* * *

Beast Boy and Jinx walked in the ops room together only to see Robin typing away at a computer and Raven flying in through the ground. Raven's appearance made Beast Boy tense as he immediately leaned over and whispered something into the ear of his pink haired girlfriend. "Raven is angrier. We're leaving this room as soon as possible."

She only had time to nod in understanding of her boyfriends command before Robin turned away from the computer and addressed everyone currently there. "Cyborg is busy investigating the crime scene at the Wayne Enterprises building and Starfire is indisposed at the moment."

Jinx honestly couldn't tell that either Robin or Raven were angry at the moment but she knew Beast Boy must've been right. Finding it odd that a crime scene was mentioned, she stopped Robin from going further. "Crime scene? What happened?"

Raven briefly glanced at Jinx only to see a fairly deep indentation of someones teeth right above her collar on the right side of her neck. Raven was well versed in the behavior of demons, mostly from research but also partly from being half demon herself and it was clear as day to her what that mark meant. _'The green idiot has chosen that witch to be his mate? I will destroy them both for his moronic decision! I'M THE ONE WHO DESERVES HIS BRAND!'_ If her thoughts were to be spoken out loud, it would be obvious to everyone there that her Rage was breaking through. Realizing that attacking either of them now would be foolish, she barely withheld expressing her fury.

Robin brought his hand up to massage the bridge of his nose before continuing. "The W86 chip was stolen days ago. All of the video feeds were looping old security camera footage and a placebo chip was put in its place. The chip was just being stored there so it was only found to have been a fake when Cyborg was improving their security and he decided to examine it for himself."

He allowed the team to take in the news before informing them of his thoughts. "I suspect that it was the workings of the same thief that stole the impulse emitter and all of its research data from S.T.A.R. Labs because once again, there wasn't a single scrap of anything that we could help us identify him. I'll be going down to the crime scene later to confirm Cyborg's findings."

Jinx wasn't particularly savvy as to what happened during these team meetings so she stayed quiet. Raven was too busy attempting to control herself, she couldn't have asked a sensible question even if she wanted to so the job was left to Beast Boy who normally held a less important role in these sorts of things. "Cyborg was improving their security? How on earth did he get permission from Wayne Enterprises to do that?"

Robin was careful to not reveal Batman's involvement since it would more than likely allude to the caped crusaders identity which Beast Boy and Jinx weren't already informed of. "Let's just say that I used some of my old contacts to get Cyborg the clearance he needed."

Beast Boy couldn't stop himself from breaking out in laughter at what Robin told him but it seemed that he was the only one who found it funny because Jinx gently tugged on his arm to snap him out of it and neither Robin nor Raven looked particularly amused. With his laughter reduce to nothing, Beast Boy put on a stoic face and allowed Robin to continue. Such bold behavior out of her boyfriend was a cause for concern so she was determined to ask him just what exactly he found so funny about the whole thing later.

"Why exactly isn't Starfire here?" Asked the ever caring green hero, he just carried on like he didn't make a fool of himself only a few moments ago.

_'I bet you'd like to know why she isn't here, you little green shit. First you ruin my chances with her and now you rub it in like this.'_ Thought Robin.

* * *

_Robin's date had started going disastrously when he had begun ranting about how much he detested Beast Boy and Starfire wasn't taking any of it, she started making a scene in the fancy restaurant as she stood up. "Friend Beast Boy is not the useless or any of the other vile and slanderous things you have described him as being! Until you apologize to both me and Beast Boy, I shall no longer be your friend that is a girl!"_

_Not pleased at being stood up, he attempted to be a smart ass so that he could at least feel like he fought back. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to stop her walking out on him. With a smirk, he spoke. "Don't you mean girlfriend?"_

_Without hesitation, she snapped his hand off her and her eyes started glowing a beautiful yet violent looking emerald. "And I am also no longer your girlfriend either!" Not even looking at him for a moment longer, she turned around and briskly walked out of the restaurant, leaving the customers to stare at the humiliated boy wonder._

* * *

Keeping his cool (or what ever was left of it) even when remembering the scene Starfire had stirred earlier that resulted in her no longer being his friend or his girlfriend, Robin curtly answered Beast Boy's question. "We had a little disagreement earlier. She's probably cooling down right now."

Beast Boy wasn't exactly pleased with the answer he was given. Starfire was his best friend (aside from Jinx) and he'd be damned if he let Robin get away with mistreating her. "You had a disagreement? What did you say to her?"

Robin's temper flared upon hearing Beast Boy's question. "That's none of your damn concern, Beast Boy."

Deciding that he'd go check on Starfire himself, Beast Boy attempted to get the hell out of there with Jinx in tow by ending the conversation. "Is that all, oh glorious leader? Can we leave now?"

Robin walked over to Beast Boy before getting in his face and staring him down which had no effect on the green boy. Seeing that Beast Boy wasn't going to be stopping his "disorderly conduct" any time soon, Robin pulled two sheets of paper out of nowhere and shoved them into Beast Boy's chest. "Take these and get the hell out of here." And so they did.

The last thing Beast Boy heard before he was out of ear shot was Raven who had stayed behind. "Robin, can I talk to you for a minute?"

* * *

Beast Boy had briefly looked over the papers that Robin had given him. They were patrol schedules for both him and Jinx and they were also absolutely outrageous. Bird Boy expected them to patrol different sectors of the city together for 10 hours a day until further notice. That's 10 hours a day of flying around and doing nothing but looking at people living their mundane lives.

He scrunched the paper up and threw it behind him without telling Jinx what it was about which she commented upon. "What were the papers for?" She asked.

Clearly unhappy with the current turn of events, he replied. "They were insane patrol schedules for us. Our dictator wanted us to patrol the city for 10 hours a day, every day."

"Oh..." That was really all she could think to say on the matter.

Beast Boy had intended to go straight to Starfire's room to see if she was okay but Jinx was leading them to their shared room. "Why are we going to our room? I need to make sure Starfire's okay."

"I promise we can check on her together but I want to talk to you for a minute first."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** It's nice having everything planned out and not deviating from said plans; it really makes this a lot easier and quicker.


	21. Secrets

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Teen Titans or Teen Titans Go!

* * *

Leading him by the arm, they entered the sanctuary of their room where Jinx didn't waste any time getting straight down to business. "What the hell happened back there?"

Beast Boy didn't have much of an answer. "The only thing I know is that Robin did something to hurt Star. I really have no idea why either of them were angry, I just knew that they were both going to explode soon."

"Why would Robin be mad at you?"

He shrugged. "Your best guess is as good as mine. I don't think I could even guess as to why Raven would be mad and she was way angrier than Robin."

She couldn't offer any useful insight into the situation either so instead, she asked another question. "And why did you laugh at what Robin said earlier?"

"Robin's obsessed with safeguarding both his and Batman's secret identities, I just thought it was the stupid kind of funny since he's known the rest of the team for so long but he still doesn't trust us enough to tell us."

Not seeing what exactly was so funny, she urged him to continue. "What does that have to do with what Robin said?"

"Remember that he said he used some of his old contacts to get Cyborg into the Wayne Enterprises building?"

"Yes?" She still had no clue where he was going with this.

He had lead them over to the bottom bunk so that he could sit down and get comfortable. Jinx had taken the opportunity to place her behind on his lap and wrap her arms around his neck so that she could maintain eye contact with him. "Well..." And so he began to detail a past event of his life with the Doom Patrol.

* * *

_Beast Boy had only been in the Doom Patrol for a little over a week. Mento had already finished his physical evaluation of Beast Boy's skills._

_The young green boy walked into the meeting room. "Yes sir? You wanted to talk to me?"_

_Glad that Beast Boy wasn't late this time, he spoke with a voice of authority. "Yes I did, boy. Take this file and study it." He slid a beige folder over to Beast Boy at the other end of the table. "It's best to be aware of all potential threats before they strike."  
_

_Beast Boy looked down at the folder to see that it had one of those classic red confidential stamps on it, right below the stamp was a name. Bruce Wayne._

_Deciding not to dwell any longer, Mento stood up and made to leave the room. "Turn in early tonight, we'll be pushing your limits tomorrow - with any luck, you'll be able to change into a tyrannosaurus rex without too much difficulty." Safely out of the meeting room, Mento proceeded to massage his brow as he prepared himself to bicker with his wife about whether or not they should legally adopt Garfield._

* * *

Jinx enjoyed hearing Beast Boy talk about his past because she didn't have anything particularly interesting to say about her own. It mostly consisted of scrounging around just to survive and traveling from city to city until an envoy from Dark Way Prep had found her and extended an invitation for her to join them. At the time, free food and shelter was a godsend to the unlucky girl so she gladly accepted.

He was now describing the contents of the file. "It said that Bruce Wayne's superhero alias was Batman and that his partner and adopted sons name was Richard Grayson, also known as Robin. Mento had me research various members of the Justice League because they've always been fairly hostile to the Doom Patrol so it was always best to be prepared."

Jinx found it interesting to know Batman's identity, being Bruce Wayne would explain exactly how he was able to do what he does. She had never heard of Richard Grayson before but found it good to know anyway. The biggest thing that shocked her was the fact that Beast Boy had just willingly told her all these things with no qualms whatsoever. "Why are you telling me all of this? I've only been a goodie two shoes for a few months, don't these things take years to earn the right to know?"

Briefly glancing once more upon his brand on her, he forced his gaze to her eyes and brought a hand to gently cup the side of her face, only then did he speak in the sincerest voice he could muster. "You've been a pretty good girl, I think I can afford to tell you just this once, and besides, I told you because I love you."

Of course she'd never get tired of hearing him say the the L word in reference to her. "I'll always be good for you." Jinx was sure that her panties would be flying off by now if they had known each other for longer than a few days but for now she settled on pulling her green eyed beau into a loving kiss.

* * *

Back in the ops room, Boy Blunder wasn't sure how to take the news that Raven had just informed him of. "Are you sure?" He received a nod from the sorceress in return. "I never thought Beast Boy was that kind of guy... We can't let this go on."

* * *

Starfire was in the middle of packing her things away into her alien suitcase that had the strange ability to suck all of her belongings into what seemed like an infinitely sized storage space when she heard a knocking at her door. She prayed to X'Hal that it wasn't Robin. "Who is it?"

His voice came in muffled through the door. "It's Beast Boy."

Starfire dropped her suitcase and rushed to open the door so that she could see the young changeling with her own eyes. Opening the door, she saw that he wasn't alone.

"And me! Hi Star." Jinx said. She had her arms entwined around one of Beast Boy's which stopped Starfire from pulling either of them into a hug but it didn't stop Starfire from grabbing Beast Boy's unoccupied hand and pulling him and Jinx into her room.

"Oh friends! It is most pleasing to see both of you together and in high spirits!" She greeted them in an overly cheery voice.

Jinx may not have had experience with picking up on Starfire's mood but Beast Boy sure did. "Star, you don't need to sound happy just for us. What did Robin do?"

Starfire's shoulder slumped in defeat and she sighed. "He did the insulting of you friend Beast Boy. He said many terrible things about you that I do not desire to repeat and so I left him in the middle of our date."

Beast Boy was touched that she'd stand up for him like that. Starfire was really a one of a kind friend; a true friend. Before he could thank her, she brought up a new topic of conversation. "Friend Jinx, what is that indentation on your neck? Are you hurt?"

Jinx smiled just thinking about it. "It's a sign to everyone that I'm taken. No, it doesn't hurt. It feels nice."

This confused the red headed alien. "You are taken? Have you been kidnapped recently?"

To that, the couple could only smile. Beast Boy decided to clear up her confusion, albeit with some embarrassment evident in his voice. "The mark means that she's my partner, Star."

The confusion on her face swiftly changed into a bright smile. "That is wonderful! It is like your human band of engagement or marriage, correct?"

Beast Boy and Jinx turned their heads to look at each other and in that moment, they both knew that they were thinking the same thing. _'That would be nice.'_

He opted to take the easy way out of explaining it to her. "Sort of. But hey, why is your room looking pretty empty?" It was true, her room was virtually empty from all the packing up she was doing.

Jinx took the opportunity to take in the sight that is Starfire's room for the second time. The first time was when she was borrowing clothes from the young princess and she could only come to the conclusion that the room was unbearably pink and lively. Seeing it barren of all things like this was saddening, it didn't seem as lively and the colored walls all looked to be a shade darker. _'I think I actually preferred her room before she emptied it out.'_

Starfire knew that she could trust her two friends so she reached into one of the many invisible pockets of her uniform and pulled out a communicator. This wasn't a Titan communicator, oh no. It was circular like a Titan communicator but it was much smaller and mostly covered in an obsidian black color. An unsymmetrical red x adorned the front of it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Inquired Jinx.

Starfire nodded. "It is. Friend Dimitri has given me two of these devices."

Noticing her mistake, Jinx pressed for further information. "Dimitri? Is that Red X's name?"

Realizing her slip up, the Tamaranean suddenly became deadly serious which was extremely uncommon for her. "Yes. You must promise to not tell anyone."

Starfire must've been talking with Red X for some time to know his name. Beast Boy was shocked to know that Starfire could keep such a large secret like that for such a long time. Beast Boy and Jinx once again looked at each other before coming to a silent agreement. "We promise."

Flashing them a subdued smile, Starfire handed Beast Boy the communicator in his hand. "Excellent, this one is for you."

Puzzled as to why she would give him the device, he asked her why. "Why are you giving it to me?"

Turning back to her portable suitcase of ever spiraling storage, she answered him. "I wish to stay in regular contact with you and friend Jinx."

"Contact? Are you leaving?"

She regretfully informed them of the situation. "I am resigning from the Teen Titans immediately. I suggest you two do the same and quickly. I will be with friend Red X for the considerable future."

Red X was a wanted criminal, it's true, but deep down Beast Boy knew that the thief never meant any harm to come to any of them. He admired the villain for staying true to his own code of ethics and would support Starfire in any decision she made. "Resigning? Because of Robin?"

"Yes and no. Robin has said a great deal of things that have made me realize the way the team has been behaving for many months now and whilst that is part of the reason, it is not the entirety of it. Forgive me, but I cannot share with you the rest of my reasoning for friend Red X has made me promise not to tell anyone."

Satisfied that she had everything she wanted to take, she picked up her alien suitcase and proceeded to open one of her bedrooms large windows. "I must urge you once more to leave as soon as it is possible for the two of you. I look forward to speaking with you again soon." She flew out of the window without giving them time to say goodbye, no doubt she was going to rendezvous with "Dimitri".

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I just dug up two other stories from my OneDrive storage that I started planning/writing. I've only produced around 2800 words with them both combined but it's interesting to see how many ideas I actually copied from their notes and put into this story.


	22. Confrontation pt 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Teen Titans or Teen Titans Go!

* * *

A loud knocking sound reverberated throughout Beast Boy's uninhabited room. "Beast Boy, open up." After waiting a few seconds and not getting a reply, Robin nodded at Raven to signal her to use her powers and open the door which she promptly did.

Upon seeing that the room was empty of all life, Raven gave him an idea. "No one is here Robin, he did say that he was going to check on Starfire."

"Alright, let's go to her room then."

After a short walk in complete silence, they arrived at Starfire's room only to see that her door was open with a breeze flowing out of it and upon further inspection, her room was completely empty with one of her windows left wide open. On her barren bed lay her communicator which greatly worried the gel haired leader. _'Did she leave because of our fight earlier? No... Beast Boy said he was going to check on her so maybe he had something to do with it.'_

Looking back to Raven, he gave her a command. "Find them."

Raven responded with action as she took up her meditative stance and sent her soul-self out to find the teams changeling. A few seconds passed before her soul-self came flying back into her body and she took up a standing position once more. "Beast Boy is with Jinx in the ops room. I can't sense Starfire's presence anywhere nearby."

He pulled out his communicator and called Cyborg who was just about finished checking over the crime scene at the Wayne Enterprises building with his scanner. "What's up, Robin?"

"Starfire's missing, get back here ASAP." Not giving Cyborg time to respond, he ended the call and put away his communicator.

Robin sighed in annoyance because they had just come from the ops room. "Just take us back to the ops room."

* * *

Beast Boy and Jinx were shocked to see their two least favorite people of the day rise up through the floor right in front of them. All they wanted to do was cuddle in peace on the couch but it seems that the angry birds wouldn't let them. Sensing that they weren't on the positive side of the emotional spectrum, Beast Boy stood up which unfortunately (for her) meant Jinx had to as well.

Robin decided that Starfire's location took precedence over the other topic that he wanted to deal with so he brought it up straight away. "Beast Boy, where's Starfire?"

Stoically, he lied to the masked Titan. "I don't know."

The hardening of Beast Boy's facial expression was apparent to Robin and since what ever bridge of trust they had was burnt away in his eyes, he looked at Raven who understood what she was to do. She reached out with her empathic senses to get a read on Beast Boy's emotions. Seeing that Beast Boy wasn't feeling guilty at all, she looked back at Robin and nodded her head as if to say that the changeling was telling the truth however little did she know that the only thing true about it was that he wasn't feeling guilty and neither was Jinx.

Beast Boy had never liked Robin's connection with Raven, not because he was jealous but rather because of how freaky it was for them to silently communicate like they just did.

Coming back to the reason that they tracked Beast Boy and Jinx down in the first place, Robin glanced at Jinx's neck to see the indentation of someones teeth, presumably Beast Boy's. Pretending as if Beast Boy wasn't even in the room, Robin spoke solely to Jinx. "Has Beast Boy been physically abusing you?"

Robin's accusing question had caused Jinx to sputter out a few coughs as she couldn't figure out whether to laugh or to feel offended "Why the hell would you think that he's abusing me? You don't think I can stand up for myself?"

Beast Boy was definitely offended. "What the fuck, Robin?"

Undeterred by their dismissive answers, Robin pressed the issue. "Piece it together for yourself. You just broke up with Kid Flash so you must've been vulnerable when you found Beast Boy. You won't let go of him for a single moment, you have a bite mark in the side of your neck which no one could possibly want and Raven told me that you had a bruise on your face that I can only assume you've now covered with makeup."

The green boy wasn't exactly happy with Robin's line of reasoning. "Raven's a liar. I've never laid a finger Jinx and you have no right to assume so. Stay out of our business."

Raven was just standing by, secretly hoping that things got out of hand soon, although that may have been the darker side of her heritage speaking for her. Somewhere deep down, she knew that what she was doing was wrong but for now, she was sickeningly looking forward to what she and Robin had planned earlier.

"You two are on my team and I have every right to look out after my team. Jinx, just come over here and we can check you over. You don't have to listen to Beast Boy."

The girl in question attempted to appease her so called leader. "Robin, for the last time - the only way Beast Boy treats me is amazingly."

He started approaching the cat eyed heroine. "Then just let me check for myself."

Robin took another step forward before he reached a hand out to Jinx that was quickly shoved aside by a furious Beast Boy. "Don't fucking touch my girlfriend. Just because it's your name doesn't mean that you have to act like a complete dick."

Robin recoiled a few feet back and out of reflex, he withdrew and extended his bo staff before his brow furrowed and he spoke in a deadly voice. "How do you know my name?"

Beast Boy crossed his arms and scoffed at Robin. "I just do."

Apparently that answer wasn't satisfactory. "I've only told Cyborg, Raven and Starfire my name! Who told you?"

This left Beast Boy feeling more betrayed than he already was. "What? You told them and not me?"

Keeping his eyes on Beast Boy who had now taken up a combative stance, it was clear to Robin that the time for words was over. He issued an order to Raven. "Raven, now!"

The sudden discovery of Beast Boy knowing Robin's name didn't change anything in the eyes of the young sorceress. Running through what they had planned, Raven silently quarantined Jinx in a black barrier and moved her off a little to the side. Before Beast Boy could retaliate, she chanted her mantra and sent her soul-self into Beast Boy's mind which pacified Beast Boy as he confronted Raven inside of his mind.

Jinx could all but watch as her boyfriend suddenly stood stark still along with the hooded empath. She knew her hexes couldn't break past Raven's dark magic but that didn't deter her from trying; the barrier merely absorbed each hex as they came into contact and she sure as hell wasn't going to break through it with her bare fists so she just stood idle and waited for a resolution to come to their conflict.

* * *

Raven's soul-self had just entered Beast Boy's mind where she was greeted by a black, void-like emptiness. _'I knew Beast Boy didn't have a brain.'_ She jokingly thought. Knowing that time was of the essence, she proceeded to wander aimlessly, stopping every so often to take in her surroundings yet always seeing the same; nothing.

After what seemed to be the twentieth time of stopping and looking around, she realized that she was using her feet instead of levitating herself. After quickly attempting to encase herself in her black magic so that she could levitate, she found that she couldn't access her powers at all which left her feeling discombobulated.

"Are you confused, witch?" A deep, lumbering voice growled out from behind her.

Almost scared out of her wits by the menacing voice, she quickly turned around to identify it's source. Seeing where the voice came from, she was definitely scared. Only her years of maintaining control over her emotions had prevented her from jumping back in fear.

The voice growled out another few words. "For one who works so hard to not feel, you reek of emotion."

After taking in the sight before her, she concluded that the large creature was near identical to the one that Beast Boy changed into quite a while ago, not so long after he went tumbling with Adonis into a vat of chemicals. A high level of confidence and equally high level of dominance seemingly radiated from the beast. "Y-you can speak?"

The beast in front of her made a sound that she could only relate to a sadistic chuckling. "Of course I can."

Her voice was still laced with panic. "What are you?" Her question was easily predicted.

Without pause for thought, the beast proudly answered. "I am the essence of my masters being that pushes him to his limits to protect his pack, I drive him to be the best he can be, I assist him in battle when he is dire need and I help him stand on his own two feet without crumbling into a pile of crying meat every day. I am the embodiment of his inner animal, I am the sum of his instincts."

Not feeling quite as scared anymore since the animal liked to monologue more than he did to attack defenseless beings, she put her hands on her hips with a slight smirk on her face. "For such an untamed animal, you sure are tame."

The beast let loose a low growl before he informed her of the truth. "As with all things in the animal kingdom, his humanity dominates. His will tempers my own."

"What is this place?" Another predicted question.

"This is the entrance to my masters mind. Its function is similar to that of the maze that your timid side resides in."

_'Oh...'_ Raven wasn't expecting Beast Boy to have been able to resist her attempt at invading his mind but it seems that she was now foiled before she had even been given the chance to begin. With nothing else to do, she decided to get out of this impasse. "What now?"

"Before my master claimed the mistress to be his mate, I would have claimed you myself so that you would know your place." The beast said rather blandly but you could tell that he was being serious. Not giving Raven the chance to respond, he continued. "But now, I will ask you a question." He stopped speaking and started slowly circling the girl that he had in his sights which made her feel scared for her life once more. She felt like she was the prey and he was the predator which happened to describe the situation perfectly.

"Y-y-yes?" She could barely utter one word in her current state. It was terrifying how such a beast could inspire such a high level of fear in a matter of seconds.

He stopped in front of her and turned to look her in the eyes before speaking. "Why have you come here?"

It was apparent that lying to the gigantic beast in front of her would end up being a painful experience so she felt compelled to inform him of the cold, hard truth in order to appease him. Unfortunately, she told him the truth in the form of a bunch of stuttered out words. He didn't seem to mind. "S-so I could h-hurt you."

Not interested as to what she exactly meant when she said that she had intended to hurt him, he pressed on in a beastly monotone. "Why?"

This made the empath stop to think. "I... I don't know." It was true. She had seemed so intent on hurting Beast Boy and Jinx that she never stopped to think it through. So what if she was jealous? Something had clearly gone irreparably wrong with her line of thought when she had come to the conclusion that they needed to be punished.

With little to no emotion in his voice, he addressed her. "Abi, daemon."

Raven's Latin was rusty but she was able to pick up what he said. _'Go away, demon?'_

The beast suddenly leaned further in towards Raven's face before letting loose a mighty roar that influenced her to shut her eyes tightly. When the prolonged roar receded to nothing, Raven opened her eyes again only to find herself right in front of Beast Boy in the ops room.

She never had a chance to react to Beast Boy's quickly approaching outstretched hand and she certainly never registered the tearing of the skin on her face when his unnaturally sharpened nails made contact with it. The only thing she registered was the welcoming embrace of unconsciousness when her head hit the floor.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I feel bad for giving Cyborg such little face time in this story. I can't decide whether or not to write the future of this story (beyond the next 1 to 2 chapters) in a separate sequel or to just keep it in this one.


	23. Resolution

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Teen Titans or Teen Titans Go!

* * *

It's true that Beast Boy was trained to defend himself against psychic attacks on his mind which was all thanks to his old leader and adoptive father, Mento. His own defense was enforced by will alone which wouldn't have been enough to stop Raven. Since he lacks any sort of supernatural power that would otherwise help him, most of the opposition to Raven's intrusion was provided by Mento's own conditioning of Beast Boy's mind. It would take a very skilled telepath to break into the young changelings mind and fortunately for him, Raven didn't specialize in that area.

Jinx had counted the seconds in her mind. 28 seconds. 28 seconds was how long it took for Beast Boy and Raven to snap out of their trances, 28 seconds it took before Beast Boy retaliated and 28 seconds it took before Raven received a nasty clawing alongside her face that would no doubt leave 4 disfiguring scars. Jinx couldn't decide if it was still the 28th or 29th second when Raven's head collided with the floor and a sickening crack followed as the barrier surrounding the ex villainess disappeared. From then onwards, it was just a blur to her. She could hardly recall raising her hands to launch an offensive hex at Robin who was mid air with his bo staff heading straight towards Beast Boy.

Not quite over the trauma of having one of his supposed friends attempting to mind rape him, Beast Boy was in no position to defend against Robin's oncoming attack but a ringing in his ears that reminded him of Jinx's powers snapped him out of his haze fast enough to look up and see Robin seemingly explode in a cloud of smoke whilst he was mid air, sending the boy wonder crashing into a wall on the other side of the room.

Despite the large indentation of where Robin had impacted with the wall, he managed to retain a hold of his bo staff the entire time and still pick himself up with only mild scorch marks present on his uniform, his utility belt was all but toast as it only now slid down his waist to hit the ground making it clear that Jinx's hex hit the belt in just the right spot. The only explanation for Robin not being blown into tiny pieces was that his explosive discs must've had some kind of built in safety to reduce backfire damage, but even still - Robin must've been quite resistant to walk away from that on his own two feet.

* * *

Cyborg decided that now was the appropriate time to come barging in through the doors to the ops room, the explosion he heard on his way up startled him and made him double time it. The sight before him wasn't exactly one that he'd wanted to see.

"Hey y'all! What the hell is goin' on?" He saw Beast Boy in an aggressive stance in the middle of the room with Jinx and Robin both on either side of him at the edges of the room, Raven appeared to be knocked out cold.

Not bothering to explain the situation, Robin gave Cyborg the order to attack before charging in to engage Beast Boy. "Cyborg! Take out Jinx!"

No more words were shared as both Robin and Beast Boy turned to ferociously engage each other. Robin opened with a swing of his staff when he was within attacking distance that was surprisingly blocked with one of Beast Boy's forearms, the other was used to thrust an effective blow into Robin's face that sent the walking traffic light flying past Beast Boy due to the momentum they both carried although he graciously recovered with a well executed roll before turning around and heading back to counter Beast Boy.

Jinx took note that Beast Boy was holding his own for now against their treacherous leader so she turned to Cyborg who looked to be frozen with inaction. Quickly deciding that it would be best to get the drop on the metal plated tin head, her eyes glowed pink and soon after a pipe right behind Cyborg emerged from the ground and ejected highly pressurized water at him which sent him tumbling forward onto his stomach.

Cyborg quickly recovered from the surprise attack and promptly brought up his right arm as it changed into a sonic cannon and fired at Jinx who used her cat-like agility to perform a well timed front walkover that delivered her safely out of the radius of the sonic blast, afterwards, she tossed a small hex at his cannon as it was performing its equivalent of priming which made the entirety of his right arm explode into nothingness when he attempted to fire another blast. The explosion sent Cyborg spinning backwards a few feet where he landed on his back this time.

The last thing Cyborg saw from the ground was the ceiling swiftly collapsing in around him.

* * *

Beast Boy had never been more skilled than Robin at hand to hand combat and he still wasn't now despite Robin being weakened by his own explosive discs, this revelation made Beast Boy fall back into relying on his animal forms because his ribs were already feeling sore from the thrashing he was getting.

The only saving grace for the young green teen at this point was that Robin didn't have access to anything in his miniature arsenal of gadgets apart from his collapsible bo staff and if you think about it logically, a staff is useless versus an opponent that can shift into animals that are many, many times bigger than you.

Robin somersaulted out of the way of a pouncing Beast Boy who was in the form of a saber-tooth cat, namely the largest kind of saber-tooth cat; the smilodon populator. The shape shifter then absorbed the brunt of a blow from Robin's staff; there wasn't much the boy wonder could do against an animal that was easily more than 4 times his weight, especially without any of his gadgets to help him.

Beast Boy lunged at Robin again who rolled out of the way as expected but this time he countered by aiming his strike for the tiger's face which yielded much better results as Beast Boy stumbled to his side, more so out of disorientation than pain. Sensing another incoming blow to his face, Beast Boy changed into an alpine swift to fly up and out of the way of the blow. Not giving his opponent time to press the offensive, Beast Boy changed into a green anaconda and landed on Bird Boy before quickly coiling around his upper body, not giving his arms any room to move.

Beast Boy could feel Robin's bones begin to crack and give way under the pressure that he applied which caused Robin to yell out in pain even as he was starting to have difficulty breathing. Being constricted by the largest known species of snake is something that most people tend to avoid as it can be a very lethal experience. Fortunately for Robin, Beast Boy knew that he wasn't a killer; if he had wanted to kill him, he could've done it already in so many different ways. Upon concluding that his enemy wouldn't be able to do anything besides lay there in agony, he uncoiled himself and changed back into his human form to discover that his conclusion was very accurate.

* * *

Jinx had just finished removing Cyborg from the equation by hexing the ceiling above him when she turned to see Robin beginning to scream as a huge green snake constricted his upper body. She could tell that Robin was finished. The snake released her estranged leader and he crumpled to the ground, yelling out in pain the entire time. Beast Boy found that his ex leader's cries of agony were far too annoying for his sensitive ears so his leaned down and with as much force as he could muster, he swung his fist down into Robin's face, knocking the boy out cold.

She saw her boyfriend suddenly fall back onto his rear end as he rubbed his ribs to relieve them of their soreness. His distress made her run over to him as quickly as she could in order to make sure that he was okay. Leaning down and supporting him by the shoulders, she spoke with tender care evident in her voice. "Logan, are you okay?"

He really couldn't believe what exactly just happened, all he could do was let out a soft chuckle that brought pain to his chest. "Oh yeah, I'm great."

Not knowing exactly what she could do to comfort him, she decided to play it by ear and pull him into a desperate kiss, one that they both found they needed in a time such as this. Pulling away as she recalled that he was actually in pain right now, she frantically eyed him over for further injuries which he noticed. "I'm okay, Jinx. I'm fine, really. Look." Wincing as he stood up with the assistance of Jinx, he stopped rubbing his sore ribs. "See? I'm fine."

She felt the need to apologize for her insistent worrying. "I'm sorry! It's just that I thought I was hurting you so I-"

Cutting her off with a light one armed hug since he didn't want to antagonize his injury any further, he reassured her that it was alright. "Jinx, it's fine. I love you too."

Finally calming down thanks to the much needed physical comfort that her boyfriend had provided, she returned the light embrace as she rubbed her face gently into the crook of his neck and replied. "I love you..."

Both of them silently agreed to pull away after a full minute of holding on to each other, though Jinx quickly grasped one of his hands with her own and refused to let go. She was trying to weigh in their options at this point but came to a dead end, she asked her boyfriend for his input. "What are we going to do now?"

With a short sigh indicating his discontent with the whole situation, he gave the only reasonable answer he could think of. "The only thing we can, we're leaving."

She had already weighed in that option and found that it held the most merit despite the fact that she had no idea where they could possibly go. "Where can we go? Robin will be bound to look for us."

"I nearly snapped him in two, he won't be looking for anyone besides a nurse for a couple of months while he's resting in a hospital bed." He paused to intake a breath of air. "I know where we can go, let's go and quickly pack a few things before we leave."

* * *

The couple made it to their shared room in record time, at which point Beast Boy pulled out two identical backpacks from nowhere and handed one to Jinx. "A single backpack, nothing more. We're taking the Beast."

Jinx nodded to indicate her understanding, she then proceeded to pack a spare change of civilian clothes and other essentials.

Beast Boy suddenly called out from the other side of the room. "Change into your civvies as well."

She looked behind her to see her lover already undressed apart from his boxers, he was in the process of finding something to wear. His request left her confused. "Why? Our skin color will just give us away." Her gaze didn't turn away from his body as she continued to check out her "hunk of a man".

Momentarily halting his efforts to find clean clothing, he turned around to face her and held out his hand to show her a ring but that didn't help answer her question. "What's the ring for?"

He slipped the ring on to his index finger in an effort to show her. His body's features instantaneously changed. He was no longer green but instead his skin color was white. His hair had changed color to a dirty blonde that fit him perfectly. Jinx noticed that his pointed ears and elongated nails were made to look more "normal" as well. The only identifying feature that remained the same about him was his deep emerald eyes. The sudden change left Jinx stunned and only able to comment with a single word that left her lips without her knowing. "Wow..."

A bright smile came onto his face at hearing his girlfriends silent approval. "I know, right? It's sort of like the holo rings that... Stone used." He found it difficult to say Cyborg's name so he resorted to using his old villain alias. "I programmed it to make me look like I did before..." He didn't need to continue, Jinx understood that he didn't want to talk about it yet.

Attempting to ease his discomfort, she steered the conversation back on track. "Do I get one?"

He appreciated her knowing gesture. "Of course. Get changed first. We need to get going soon."

* * *

Knowing that they were probably going to be riding on Beast Boy's second love for a while, Jinx dressed herself appropriately, much to her boyfriends joy. She settled on wearing a very form fitting unbranded dark green T shirt that accentuated her upper assets. She knew that she couldn't compare to other woman in regards to bust size but Beast Boy had told her multiple times previously that he greatly admired her athletic build. Matching her dark green shirt quite nicely was a pair of black skinny jeans that highlighted her firm rear perfectly. Finally, she slipped on a tight black leather jacket that had one of those straps that button up at the collar that she couldn't resist buttoning up since she was used to wearing the collar on her uniform, she left the rest of the jacket unzipped for now. Fortunately for her, Beast Boy could tell that the jacket itself was made out of artificial leather so he didn't see any reason to complain.

Beast Boy had dressed himself in khaki cargo shorts and a fairly form fitting plain white T shirt. His choice of attire made Jinx arch her brow until he simply reminded her that he doesn't get cold easily. Once again grasping her partners arm with her own two arms, they approached Cyborg's room that was quickly hexed open. Beast Boy had proceeded to scan Jinx in with the same scanner that Cyborg had once scanned him in with. Using the same easy to use tool that Beast Boy had once programmed his own holo ring with, he quickly did the same for Jinx and uploaded it to an unused spare holo ring that was in one of Cyborg's drawers. The whole ordeal in Cyborg's room only took 5 minutes.

Handing her the ring, he spoke. "Put it on."

Sliding the ring on, Jinx's rather unique skin tone had changed to match Beast Boy's and her vibrant pink hair that she had left down had changed to an inconspicuous brown that blended in with her sharp facial features quite nicely. His brand on her neck had been covered by the ring and her bright feline eyes changed to look more human but they retained their original pink hue; anyone looking at her eyes would think that she was wearing contact lenses of some description.

Beast Boy concluded that she looked stunning but didn't give her a chance to check it out for herself since there were no mirrors nearby and they had to go now. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her out of the room and up to the roof, assuring her on the way that she looked beautiful. "You look beautiful with and without the ring, now let's leave before the others get up."

Glad to see that there were a good few hours of daylight left to burn, Beast Boy handed Jinx his own backpack before he shifted into a pterosaur and carried her off into the middle of Jump City once more.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sequel it is then! I guess I was always leaning towards that option. Don't tell anyone this, but, sometimes I like to listen to the Teen Titans theme song over and over again whilst writing. Since this is the final chapter of the story, I'll be writing a long author's note this time. I had a lot of fun writing this story and I hope that you all had just as much fun reading it.

I try to avoid justifying my writing choices because doing it all the time would make me look like a moron but I feel the need to do so for this chapter at least. The fighting scenes in this chapter? As always, I aimed for realism (realistic for a cartoon anyway) over just writing in: "Beast Boy turns into a beast and kills everything in sight for the lols because he's magically a god-like character now." Beast Boy and Jinx probably wouldn't normally stand a chance against Raven OR Robin, I think I wrote their defeats in very well.

Do I have any regrets? I seriously regret not giving Cyborg more face time, there was so much more that I could've done with him. I semi-regret not making more Jinx more IC however from what little we've seen of her relationship with Kid Flash in the cartoon show, who are we to judge if she's really a bossy little bitch to her lover? I don't really know anything about the comics, sorry. Most of the scenes I've showcased with her interacting with anyone besides Beast Boy are perfectly/reasonably IC for her (I think), but to be fair, those scenes are few in number - I'll try to work on this in the sequel.

I'm not big on shout outs but I'd like to thank writerzero, JP-Rider, BartWLewis, CrimsonKaiserDragon, waterfire98 and probably a lot of other people for their continued support. I'd like to thank LiumD and FF8cerberus for their sort-of-support; it's hard to please you bastards. :P To those of you who complained/might complain that Raven, Robin and Cyborg got let off easy then did you really think that I would have Beast Boy sit them into torture chambers and torture them for days on end? Hehe, nope. The pain for them is supposed to come AFTER the fight.

I started this story (my first fan fiction, ever) with two goals in mind; get Beast Boy and Jinx together, write a full on lemon and have Beast Boy and Jinx leave the Titans. What? That's three? Oh... I guess I'll get to the lemon part in the sequel then. To be honest though, I wanted this story to be different from the others on this website and for the most part, I believe I succeeded just by having Jinx in it.

I already have a lot more planned for the sequel, I have a name in the works and I hope to get the first chapter out soon! Thank you for reading.


End file.
